As Time Passed By (where two worlds collide)
by lavelynder
Summary: Raina Hatanaka is your average college student. Growing up into an adult though, she's forgotten how it is to live life to the fullest. On her way home from work, she comes upon a bookstore. She decides to go in it and as a fan of The Prince of Tennis again reads the series. She gets stuck in its world. This time, literally! What's more—time had passed by there. EDITING!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**First-person.**

In amidst the darkness that surrounds me, not a single star shines so bright anymore.

"Hey. Can you hear me?"

Even if it means to do so with heavy, leaded eyelids I open my eyes. To see if my vision is correct, I blink a few times, seeing a figure of a man carefully speaking to me the moment I seem to awaken from something that caused me to be asleep in the first place. From my right, I see the man then turn his attention towards a doctor who shuffles his feet to stand next to him. The doctor checks my condition as any doctor would, especially when he or she has fallen unconscious.

It takes every ounce of my energy in my entire being to sit up as my long, raven hair sways behind me and my feet dangle above the floor.

"Do you remember your name?"

"Raina Hatanaka."

"How about who you are?"

"College student. Age twenty-three."

"And what happened before you got here?"

Before I try to force myself to speak again and form a complete sentence this time I pause with my dry lips slightly apart from one another.

What did happen before I got here?

With confusion stirring up inside of me, I fix my gaze to look up at the man who continues to stand in place beside the doctor.

I see him already looking at me but with a facial expression I cannot read.

"I-"

"She's up and her condition is fine, right? I can release her?"

"She needs more rest and then she is good to go. You need to sign some papers over here."

Both the doctor and the man leave, and I am left alone sitting on a bed in a room filled with a few more patients.

Suddenly, a flood of memories rushes back to me. As this happens my eyes grow into saucers.

Finally coming to my senses, I release a wretched scream.

Not meaning to do so though, I immediately cup my mouth with both of my hands, get off the bed, and stand up to bow and apologize for disrupting those around. All of a sudden my body fails me. Fails to listen to me as I feel my knees start to go limp and my head lightheaded. Waiting for any sort of impact, I am only met with somebody else's warmth. Trying my best to stay awake, I manage to catch only the sight of mesmerizing, golden-brown eyes from the same man from before.

"Fine. I'll help you," is what I faintly hear as I am once again shrouded in darkness.

**Two hours before.**

Repetitiveness.

This is what I have been going through lately.

Each passing day of mine has all been the same.

They say that perspective is everything. That perspective allows a person to see either a situation for what it is or the bigger picture. Depending on how one looks at it and deals with a situation, there are multiple possibilities on what the outcome of that situation may be, but it all depends on the person's choices.

The thing is, it takes a person to change in some way, which is something that is inevitable. Not to mention difficult to do.

If only it were that easy. If only it were that easy to change oneself...

Not wanting to go to my part-time job today, I am somehow led inside a bookstore that I usually pass by on my way to my part-time job.

I skim through the selections of books over each aisle that seem endless even though on the outside this bookstore seemed small. Soon I stumble upon one series in particular that catches my attention.

_The Prince of Tennis_.

I grab a random volume out of the series.

I guess I wanted to reminisce. About the past. About how things used to be. How things are never going to be like the way things were before when times were easy as a child.

Flipping each page of the book in my hand, I find myself immersed in its story all over again. I even begin to laugh out loud because who can't help but laugh out loud when reading such a series? But maybe too loud as I am now gathering attention from the few customers inside this "small" bookstore. Realizing this, I slightly bow multiple times towards the people I see around me to apologize for being a disturbance to them. When they take no mind to me anymore I turn back around to face the bookshelf and look back down at the book that I still hold in my hands.

My brows knit together as I squint my eyes.

Something about it looks different from before.

Is it..moving..?

I'm losing it.

I have barely gotten any sleep over the last few months and the fact that I have been overworking myself with college and making money at a part-time job is not doing me any good either.

I shut my eyes as I shake my head before opening my eyes again to turn my attention back to the book to continue to read it.

Suddenly, I am met with a light so bright that my eyes cannot manage to bear even a mere glimpse of it.

My body reacts, dropping the book.

Before it completely closes though, something else happens.

"Ow..!" I hear a man say.

"Sorry..! What the-"

I accidentally stumble into a person.

I am about to apologize like before, but the second I take my hands off my eyes I see even more light. The only difference is that this time they are from the headlights of a truck and because I am completely dumbfounded by what I see with dumbstruck eyes I am about to get hit by this truck!

"Watch out..!"

The second before I am about to get hit by a truck the man whom I accidentally bumped into hastily grabs my forearm and pulls me into their arms.

The next second the truck passes by, honking in the near distance.

What the hell was that?

Wasn't I just at the bookstore?!

Why the hell am I in the streets?!

I feel the man who saved my life place both of his hands on my biceps to pull me away from him. Meeting his eyes, I see him look at me with furrowed brows to speak in an annoyed tone of voice.

"If you're trying to get yourself killed do it somewhere else."

"G-Get myself killed? Excuse me, sir, but I was just-"

I stop myself from completing my sentence.

My words would sound like nonsense to this guy.

They sound like nonsense to me and they are nothing but my own.

Not finishing what I meant to say out loud after quite a long time, the man lets go of his grip on me and drops his arms to his side while speaking more to himself this time.

"Whatever. It's none of my business," is all he says while turning his attention away from me to look up at the blinking sign across the street.

I raise a brow at the man.

There is no doubt that I am thankful for him for saving my life, but the way this guy is acting right now is putting me in a sour mood. Getting a good look at him from this close of a distance, I admit he has the looks that ladies would easily swoon over because of his strong built and sporty fashion that makes him look cool, but his attitude after doing such a good deed is the worst.

Now that I think of it..this guy kind of looks like-

My thoughts are interrupted by a beeping sound.

From the corner of my eye, I see the blinking sign across the street flash into a different image to cue the pedestrians to safely cross the street. The man who still stands in front of me fixes the white cap on his head by pulling the bill of it down and then takes his leave without speaking another word to me as if he never encountered me in the first place.

Jeeze. What's this guy's problem?

As I speak to myself in my head while I cross my arms I can't help but keep my eyes on him.

There is something about that guy that I just can't put my finger on...

Aaand within the next second my feet are moving on their own.

A minute later I find myself following the guy. Realizing this, I stop to silently curse at myself, but within the next minute, I find myself continuing to follow him as I bite and chew the inside of my lower lip.

The man eventually stops walking, but too abruptly as I bump right into his stiff back, hurting the bridge of my nose.

"Ow ow ow ow! Uh..I mean," I exclaim out loud while rubbing my nose before muttering in a more quiet voice as if talking to myself again but out loud.

When I notice the man about to turn around to directly face me I take a tiny step back to brace myself, quickly closing my eyes, taking a deep breath in and out, and shooting my eyes back open to directly look back at him with confidence that I show on my face.

That confidence of mine fades into oblivion, however, for a seriously bad feeling to replace it.

No words come out of my mouth like before as my jaw drops and my bottom lip quivers in fear.

"What do you want?... What's with that look-"

"W-What's your name?"

Asking one simple question that isn't exactly so simple because it can be taken the wrong way makes the man look elsewhere and sigh before walking away once more.

"Is your name perchance Ryoma Echizen?" I ask in a much louder voice so he can hear me from where I stand in place.

From where I am I see the man halt in his tracks, but he continues to walk forward anyway.

This is ridiculous. I need to stop myself from being ridiculous...

Even so, something burns inside of me, urging me to trust in this feeling I have in my gut. To catch up with the man no matter how many times he continues to walk away from me.

And I do.

"Is it or not?" I ask in a stern talking voice when I finally make him stop walking by running until I am directly standing in front of him this time.

Determined, I feel as if my eyes are about to pop out of their sockets, which causes the man to be taken aback for a split-second as his jaw slightly drops while his lips slowly part.

"Yes."

"D-D-Did you say yes? Wait! Just-"

I grab hold of the man's forearm as he did with mine earlier but with both of my hands that shake in nervousness. Eventually, he stops moving altogether, which gives me the chance to reach for my phone inside of my pitch-black, over-the-shoulder bag.

As I use my phone by tapping and calling away, my breathing becomes ragged. My vision starts to blur.

"Ryoma!"

After who knows how long, I finally stop what I'm doing.

"Momo-Senpai."

"Seriously? When are you going to stop calling me that haah? Are you heading back to the school?"

"Yea. I forgot something."

"Who..?"

"If you're heading this way I'll walk with you."

"Okay..sure."

The two men ignore and walk past me.

I put my phone away and decide to quietly follow them from behind.

As I quietly follow them the man called Momo looks behind his shoulder from time to time to look at me, but the man who calls himself Ryoma does not take mind of Momo's words about me and my very presence.

Halfway to Ryoma's destination Momo says his goodbyes before taking his leave. When we arrive at Ryoma's destination, I stop following him. With already dropped arms I look at the gate that prevents me from going ahead any further. Next to the gate, I look at a school's sign.

"Seigaku Middle School."

•

"You're still here?"

Sitting on the ground while hugging my knees next to a middle school's sign and gates, I turn my head to my right for my eyes to crawl up until they meet the eyes of another's.

"You have to help me."

Seeing as it is who I thought it was, I force myself to stand back up to approach the man until we are at least a foot apart. Standing like this in sheer silence as the sun finishes setting on the horizon, we analyze and study each other. As the wind picks up I move my side-swept bangs and now disheveled hair that becomes a dark brown when hit by light out of my face with my frail fingers.

The man who stands in front of me is Ryoma Echizen from _The Prince of Tennis_.

There's no doubt about it.

Besides the fact that he has mature features—a tall and built physique with a sharp jaw and long hair—the way he dresses, especially his personality is the same. The fact that I almost got killed earlier if it weren't for him after a sudden change of environment. The fact that my phone does not have any service and I cannot contact anyone I know. The fact that I am standing in front of a middle school named and what looks exactly like Seigaku Middle School. I don't know what happened or why this is happening to me, but there is too much proof to say that I am dreaming right now. If I needed more answers I would try to get more of them. But I won't. Because at this point I am already scared enough as it is. Terrified, even. What else is the world capable of that everybody does not know of? This situation I am in would be interesting enough to be in a part of a movie or show, but to know that what is happening to me right now is real? It is frightening enough to just think about since there are too many possibilities of what can go wrong from here. And if I am correct about something else...

The wind dies down, which causes me to drop my arm back down to my side and dig my fingernails into the palms of my hands.

"Please."

Silence comes between us until the other speaks.

"Sorry, I can't help you," Ryoma bluntly states before passing by me and walking away from me for what seems like the umpteenth time.

"My name is Raina Hatanaka and I know you. Not like the way your fans do..well..I am a fan, but not in that way or how those reporters or interviewers do either!"

Ryoma doesn't take the time to stop walking this time. There is no response from him either, but I don't give up. I continue to try and get his attention, going on and on about the basic events to the small things that I know of about his life during his first year in Seigaku Middle School. Every emotion he felt, every trouble he faced that became secrets of his past that not just anyone would know of even to this day. I don't miss any detail.

"Mmmphf..!"

While speaking, I feel someone's hand cover my mouth to prevent me from talking any longer.

"How the hell do you..."

Ryoma is so shocked by my words that he can't even finish his sentence.

Got him.

So I can talk again and breathe I lift and drag his hand away with all of my might with both of my hands.

"I know I sound crazy, but you have to believe me."

In my eyes, there is less determination than before. If anything, more fear mixed with worry.

Instead of waiting for what Ryoma has to say to me next, I see him take out his phone from his running shorts' pocket with his left hand and dial a number. Hearing what the person through his phone is saying, I swiftly snatch it away from him to end the call before he can say a single word to that person.

"Not the police!"

"Give me my phone."

"No."

"I'm not from here. I'm not from this place. I'm not from this world. And if you call the p-police and tell them about me who knows what will happen to me because I do not exist. Not under records. Not anywhere."

"Hello, this is the police department. How can I help you?"

"What are you doing? I just said-"

"This is Ryoma. I want to know about someone named Raina Hatanaka."

"Hey, Ryoma! It's been a while! Let me see here..you said, Raina Hatanaka..?"

"Yes."

"I don't see a 'Raina Hatanaka'. Not anywhere at all actually... Have you got the wrong name-"

Finally, I yank the phone out of his hand with a single jump and immediately hang it up. Then, I pull out my wallet and my identification card with my free hand from my bag to put my arm and hand that is holding my legal identification out in front of Ryoma's face to show it to him.

Extending my arm, the world starts to spin as my body becomes as heavy as lead.

"I am..Raina Hatanaka-"

I faint.

"Hey!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Present-day.**

Staring at the ceiling from a blessed roof above my head, hours have most likely already passed by now.

Should I be jumping for joy? Crying tears of joy? All because I'm living a fangirl's dream?

The truth is..I don't know what to feel.

What I do know is that I need to get home.

I was complaining about how much I despised home, but here I am saying that I need to go back...

_Oh_, the irony.

Forced to face "reality" I decide to get up. Lying down in the same position for too long, my blood rushes to the top of my head, which goes away in an instant with a simple shake of the head. Walking a few steps forward, I am met with a framed floor mirror that reflects an image of myself who looks like a complete mess; my hair is usually silky straight, but not anymore as it is tangled into knots. I am also still wearing the same clothes from a day ago—a comfortable off-white, buttoned-up shirt with faded, blue jeans and dirtied, white socks. Turning my head, I see beside me the blinding sun that peeks behind a window with closed curtains; a sign that a new day has begun. When I first woke up I caught my bag sitting on top of the dresser beside the twin bed, so I take a hair tie from the inside pocket of it to somewhat tame my tangled locks by tying it into a high ponytail. As there is nothing else for me to do here but leave this fairly small yet spacious bedroom because of how empty it is I make my way towards the door.

The sound of the door that I shut closed from behind me gets the attention of the one and only who stops walking in front of me.

It's none other than Ryoma who I notice holding a clean towel, an unused toothbrush and toothpaste, and women's clothes in his left hand.

"The bathroom. It's over there. After washing up come into the kitchen over there," Ryoma submissively says to me while pointing in the direction of where I should go with his pointer finger of his free hand before practically throwing the many items at me and heading straight into the kitchen.

I don't know if it's because of my fast reflexes, but I caught every single item without dropping them.

I take a moment to look down at what I hold in my arms before heading towards the bathroom.

I can't blame him for acting so coldly towards me. If I were in his shoes I would act the same way. I'm grateful though, knowing that he's kept my identity hidden so far, allowed me to come into his home, and given me something to not only wash myself with but given me something new to wear.

Heading towards the bathroom now, I can't help but examine my surroundings.

By the looks of it, I am inside Ryoma's parent's home in Japan.

Traditional and homey in a sense empty and lonely?

Heading into the bathroom, I wash up and change into the clothes that Ryoma gave me. Looking at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, I see myself who looks much better than before wearing a midi pleat skirt and a simple t-shirt.

I'm guessing these clothes belong to Ryoma's mother.

My hair is still damp even after drying it with a towel, but I go out as I am anyway after hanging it on the towel rack, leaving the toothbrush and toothpaste behind, and putting my dirty clothes in a hamper with clearly unwashed laundry inside. When I'm done doing what I have to do here I turn off the bathroom light with the flick of a switch and head straight towards the kitchen. From afar I already see Ryoma sitting at the dining table. I decide to sit directly across from where he is and as I do I feel his eyes on me.

I need to be more careful about what I say out loud to Ryoma from now on...

Who knows what will happen to me from here on out even though his actions so far have been somewhat kind.

"It's the same," I start by saying while trying my best to meet Ryoma's eyes, which I fail to do several times even as I speak some more.

"...the roads, the buildings, the houses..I grew up, live, and study and work in Japan, so I would know. The only difference is you, Echizen-san. Everything that surrounds your world is all in-"

"Here?"

My eyes slowly widen when I look up to see Ryoma holding up what is clearly a manga book with a cover of him on it.

It's one of the volumes of _The Prince of Tennis_ series.

I jolt up from my seat, point at the book, and exclaim out loud in confusion, "W-w-where did you get that?!"

"It fell out of your bag," Ryoma says indifferently, not once taking his eyes off me as if studying my each and every action.

"That's not possible because I dropped it at the bookstore..or..did I?"

I meant to talk to myself in my head, but because of how conflicted I am I end up backtracking myself about what happened at the bookstore out loud with hand gestures and everything in front of Ryoma.

"So why was that in there?!"

As I gasp for a chunk of air I realize how I'm acting in front of Ryoma who I see starting to slowly rise from his seat while still holding the book in his hand.

"There are more of these?" he asks in a more serious tone of voice while his eyes also become more serious with his eyebrows almost knitting together as one.

Calming myself down, I stop pointing by resting my arms on my sides and fixing my posture so I'm standing up straight.

Not knowing exactly what to say anymore, I look down at the table and slowly nod.

Ryoma tosses the book on top of the dining table so that it sits in front of him but faces me.

Thunk!

The sound of the book hitting against the polished, wooden table makes me flinch.

"I don't know what's going on here and it seems neither do you even though there has to be an explanation for this, which is why I can't just leave you alone."

"I'm glad you at least believe me," I say to Ryoma in almost a whisper while glancing up at him.

There has to be an explanation for that, too.

"What is it? If there's something else you know, spit it out," Ryoma demands as he slides his hands into the pockets of his dark, drawstring waist shorts.

"What I don't understand is..why is it as if time has passed here? When I got here weren't you supposed to be like in the book? The series only goes up to a certain time of your life after all."

From the corner of my eye, I see Ryoma leave his seat at the dining table to leave the kitchen.

Not knowing what to do while I wait for him to come back, I sit back down. When Ryoma comes back and I am about to look up I hear him almost slam something on top of the dining table, causing me to flinch once again and my shoulders to jump in surprise.

"W-What are you..?" I cautiously ask as I open one eye and then the other.

I now see Ryoma already sitting down while writing something down on a paper with a ballpoint pen. When he gets done writing on it he slides the paper across the table so it sits in front of me.

"A contract?"

The paper that Ryoma wrote on lists a number of things about what I am to do and what I am not to do if I am going to be living under his roof from now on.

It says...

One. I cannot leave the house unless Ryoma is with me.

Two. I cannot answer the house phone when it rings.

Three. I cannot answer the door for absolutely no one.

Four. I have to stay as far away as I can away from him at all times.

Five. I cannot be loud.

Six. I have to leave him alone, especially when he is working at home.

And below is room for a signature.

These are his rules...

If this contract means that I will have a place to sleep and eat I will be able to survive as long as I live with him then..

"May I add a few things?" I ask as politely as I can.

Ryoma hesitates at first, but since I am compromising with him so easily he hands the ballpoint pen to me.

I add...

Seven. Ryoma has to take me to the library at least once a week.

Eight. I have to clean the house and do the laundry.

Nine. I have to cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Ten. I am allowed to buy the supplies I need to clean and the food I need to prepare for cooking.

And I roughly add an extra line for one more signature to be placed.

After writing my own rules down, I slide the piece of paper over to Ryoma for him to see. As he reads them I watch his face grow in a bit of shock, which goes as soon as it came.

I'm lucky enough to even be alive because of him. In general, I owe him my life.

"I'm only trying to be fair. When I leave this place I have no other way to repay you for what you are doing to help me other than that. I promise you I won't do anything funny either. You already know that I have nowhere else to go and the only person I can trust is you."

"How do you know if you can trust me? Because you know a little about my life from a book or two?"

"Actually, I don't. But. I want to believe that I can because I don't know what else to do. If I don't have anyone to trust then at this point..I'm afraid that I won't be able to have the will to fight for my life. Not anymore."

I surprise myself with what I said that tears suddenly start to blur my vision, which I prevent from falling by moving my head and looking to one side while shutting my eyes for a bit and biting my bottom lip.

In the middle of complete silence, I hear scribbling.

"Sign," Ryoma demands again after he slides the contract and ballpoint pen directly in front of me one last time.

With my vision clear of tears I open my eyes and turn my head so I'm facing forward again to do as he says, picking up the ballpoint pen to sign my signature on the line below his. When I'm done Ryoma takes the contract and ballpoint pen from me to put them away in I'm sure a safe place somewhere in the house. It doesn't take him long for him to come back into the kitchen.

"Put your shoes on and follow me."

•

Since my hair isn't damp anymore I tie my hair into a bun as it's burning hot today.

In the passenger's seat of Ryoma's car that he is driving, I can't help but once again examine my surroundings.

It's much cleaner here compared to the inside of the house, which I saw had piles of trash built up in specific areas of the house.

I guess he has a thing for cars as many guys would...

Gosh.

Sitting in such a nice car like this with the Ryoma Echizen with the radio off is weirding me out.

It's still hitting me that this isn't a dream that I can easily wake up from.

The moment Ryoma parks the car I unbuckle my seat belt to get out of the car, shut its door, and do my best to follow him with those quick-paced, long legs of his. We go inside a store that has nothing but cell phones and merchandise for cell phones. I see Ryoma go up to the front desk and speak with a man behind the desk about getting a new one. The man helps him choose the best new model smartphone they have, which is what Ryoma goes with. Then, Ryoma steps aside to be in front of one of the empty counters, turns around, and gives me the smartphone. Speechless, I lower my head to look down at it.

"I need to be in contact with you, so this is yours. My number is already there."

"Right," I reply as I carefully grab the smartphone from his hand.

"Let's go."

•

"The mall?" I question in a low voice as I eye the place that he parks in front of.

It looks exactly like the one I would usually shop back at home.

"You can't use my mom's clothes all the time. You need to have your own."

"Oh... Wait. Since you are paying..I can buy any clothes that I want, right?" I excitedly ask with a rare smile on my face.

All I receive is a judgmental look from Ryoma, which causes me to frown and go back to being in low spirits.

Well, that failed. Trying to find a way to possibly make myself feel better even after everything that has happened thus far.

"Nevermind. By the way, I know exactly where to go since this definitely looks like a place I have been to before, so if it's fine with you for this one time I think it would be better for you to follow me instead."

"Alright," Ryoma simply says before nodding, convinced by my words.

And with that, we both leave the car at the same time and I go shopping for clothing that I need while Ryoma follows me. As he usually walks faster than I do he slows down his pace to walk behind me. It doesn't take us long to get done shopping as I grab what I need without taking too much time deciding if the item I am going to be wearing brings me joy or not and Ryoma automatically pays for them.

The only thing is..

Ryoma is leaving me to carry all of the shopping bags myself.

Sure, he is paying for them, but giving a lady a load to carry all by herself? A gentleman would at least carry some!

Ah.

Ryoma wouldn't be called something like that.

Either that or...

He's acting this way because I'm me.

Even though I can trust him doesn't mean he can trust me. And I can't blame him for that either.

Out of nowhere, my stomach makes a gurgling sound, which makes me unwillingly stop walking. The sound my stomach makes is loud enough for Ryoma to hear, it seems, because I see Ryoma coming up next to me to not only stop walking as well but to turn his head to look at me with a raised brow. Realizing this, I don't know what else to do other than look back at him and exasperatingly chuckle in embarrassment. In return, Ryoma sends me a glare before letting out a heavy sigh. He then looks around, turning on his heel to head towards one direction.

"Let's go," Ryoma plainly says as he decides to walk ahead of me.

Following him from behind this time, he leads us to the food court and in front of the counter of a burger place. As I take my place beside Ryoma he orders a meal that consists of a cheeseburger with fries and a soft drink. After doing so he turns his head to look at me as if telling me to order what I would like to eat from this burger place.

"Um..I would like to order the same thing."

Ryoma pays for the food and we both wait for what we ordered by sitting down at one of the many round tables with two chairs. Putting the shopping bags down on the floor underneath the table makes me feel relieved. Not too long after Ryoma's name is called to get the food in a blink of an eye, I see Ryoma place a tray full of food and a soft drink in front of him and then me.

"Itadakimasu," Ryoma says out loud.

"Itadakimasu," I say after he does.

As I eat my burger and fries and sip my Coke in silence from time to time I glance at Ryoma who silently does the same.

I can tell Ryoma does not enjoy my presence, seeing him force himself to do things that are necessary if I am going to be stuck with him and at the same time unnecessary since none of this isn't supposed to be even happening in the first place. He says he's willing to help me though, and by his actions, it seems he is doing just that while treating me fairly. That, I admit, puts me a bit at ease. However, I can't say I don't feel bad about putting him in this situation. I feel guilty..selfish even. Then again what else could I have done? What would anyone have done in my place?

"Hey," I hear Ryoma talk to me in a voice louder than his talking voice.

Turning my head to my right, I see Ryoma standing up while holding his smartphone in his hand as if he had just got done talking to someone on the phone.

"If you're done, let's leave."

I look down at my tray to finish what I have left of my food that is..already gone.

Ugh.

I've been so out of it lately, dozing off without even knowing it.

Seeing my food and drink already gone, I pick up my tray to throw away the garbage and put the tray on top of the other trays that are stacked on top of each other that sits above the garbage atop a leverage. I then rush to get all of my shopping bags to catch up with Ryoma who started walking the moment he saw me set down my empty tray in its rightful place. I continue to follow him from behind since I am done shopping for clothes. When we reach Ryoma's car he lets me put everything that I'm carrying in the trunk before we go back inside the car and drive back to his place. When we arrive at his place Ryoma parks and unlocks the trunk. I get out of the car to gather all of the shopping bags and together we head past the gates of the house towards the front door. After Ryoma unlocks the door, however, he mentions something.

"I have somewhere else to go, so go inside first. The room you can use is the room you were in before."

Without getting a chance to politely say goodbye, alone am I left with armfuls of shopping bags full of clothing in front of a home that I have to now call my own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

I slump my shoulders while sitting in one of the chairs at the dining table in the kitchen as I stare mindlessly at the wall clock above its cupboards.

_Tick!_

_Tack!_

As I'm used to waking up early in the morning, I'm sitting here with my freshly brewed, morning cup of coffee.

I would eat breakfast, but I haven't had an appetite lately.

I would also clean and do laundry, but there's nothing else in the house that needs cleaning and no laundry to be done at the moment either.

I can't believe it's already been one week since I started living under Ryoma's roof. Cooking, cleaning, and researching online on his computer upstairs that is in Ryoma's parents' bedroom that he now calls his own, which explains the reason why he has allowed me to stay in his old one, is all that I've been doing. Besides that, Ryoma and I haven't spoken to each other much, let alone seen each other at all even though we do live together.

_Creak..._

The creaking of footsteps against the old, wooden floorboards draw closer and soon overpowers the sound the wall clock makes, which gets my attention and causes me to turn around in my seat only to face..

"E-Echizen-san," I stutter to say while I immediately stand up from my seat the moment I see Ryoma step into the kitchen.

The moment Ryoma sees me he slowly stops walking.

I thought I didn't hear him leave this morning...

I got so used to not seeing him around the house that I just assumed he left earlier than he usually does and that I wouldn't see him throughout the day and night again.

"Good morning," I manage to say without stuttering this time.

"Morning," he plainly replies with.

Right. Breakfast..!

"You didn't have breakfast yet, right? No duh of course not... Please, sit and wait until I cook something up real fast," I question Ryoma and then politely demand while sliding my feet to the side so Ryoma can sit in the chair I was sitting in to fast-walk towards the fridge to start preparing breakfast.

If I remember correctly..he should like something like this like in the books—a classic, traditional Japanese breakfast.

I know I shouldn't rely too much on them, but nothing can go wrong when it comes to drinks and food preferences.

At least I hope I'm right...

After turning off the stove and fan I set down my last dish before taking a seat directly across from Ryoma.

Ryoma is the first to pick up his chopsticks and start praying, "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu," I pray right after as I pick up my chopsticks.

As Ryoma takes his first bite I take my time to eat, looking as if I am about to pick up some food with my chopsticks at first when really I'm waiting to see his reaction on what he thinks of my cooking. Watching Ryoma, little by little I see him try every single dish of mine. Although that is true, I can't tell at all whether he is enjoying it or is just bearing to eat it because food is food.

This is the first time I have cooked for Ryoma Echizen and it's the first time he is tasting my cooking. How can I not be curious as to what he thinks of it?

I have to ask..!

"How is it..? Do you like it?" I ask with a short pause in between my questions.

"Mn. Not bad," Ryoma answers with satisfaction as he keeps his eyes on the food in front of him.

Understanding what he means, a small smile pokes at the corners of my lips and I can't help but do a little victory gesture with my hand that I make into a fist.

If Ryoma is going to be eating my cooking it has to be good! Not that I had any doubts about my cooking anyway.

After our little conversation, there is silence between the two of us as we eat breakfast together.

Even though we are both quiet while eating together I realize something.

It's something so simple, but I never knew how much of a difference it is to eat with someone compared to eating alone.

This is the second time I have eaten with someone after a long time. Back at home, I was alone most of the time as I don't have any friends that I am truly close with. When it comes to my family I see them only sometimes as I left my hometown to study and work in the city.

I'm almost done eating now, but then I notice something else that gets my attention.

Glancing up at Ryoma, I notice him wearing nothing but casual clothing today—a plain, black shirt and dark gray sweatpants. His hair is also down, but slightly messy because of having a bedhead.

What a sight to see from someone like him...

Such a sight makes me accidentally laugh out loud, which I cover up almost immediately by putting more food in my mouth. Seeing as I could not though, my eyes slowly crawl up to look up at Ryoma's face.

I see him looking back at me with a raised brow.

"What is it?" I ask as if nothing happened just now.

"You laughed."

"N-No I didn't. You're imagining things."

Ryoma looks at me funny, but goes back to eating again and ignores what happened just now.

I curse at myself in my head while I shove even more food in my mouth.

Why do I always tend to embarrass myself one way or another?

When Ryoma is finished eating, I hear Ryoma speak up this time.

"Go get changed."

"Hrm? Why..?"

"You wanted to go to the library, right?"

"...Is that why you didn't go out today?"

"I'll wait in the car," Ryoma states as he gets up from his seat to push in his chair and put his dishes in the sink to get changed himself.

•

Today I changed into my new going out clothes—a comfy, lavender sweater and frayed, jean shorts. I am also wearing brand-new cotton socks, but since I only bought new clothes I still have my good old converse shoes and over-the-shoulder bag. When it comes to completing the look I just let my hair down.

I am a simple girl with simple fashion.

As for Ryoma he wears going out clothes of his own, which includes a loose, red flannel over a basic white shirt, faded, jean shorts, and athletic shoes.

No matter what this guy wears he always manages to look cool.

After we both got ready to go out Ryoma decided to drive us to the library that is closest to the house. When we arrive and both get out of the car as if it's my first time at the library I make my way towards the first bookshelf I see when I push the glass doors open and walk right in. I start searching for something, anything that will help me find the answers I seek.

This is a bit much, but..I'm desperate.

Grabbing every single book that catches my eye, I hold them all in my arms until my petite body can't handle carrying them anymore.

Before I head towards Ryoma I notice someone grab a handful of books from my stack of books that I hold tightly in both of my arms.

"Echizen-san? What are you..?"

"I can't help?"

"It's not that it's just..what you're doing to help me is already enough so you don't have to-"

"I need answers just as much as you do."

As I have no reason to stop him I follow Ryoma who heads towards one of the elongated tables in the middle of the library to take a seat across from where Ryoma sits.

•

A few hours have already passed by now and I'm starting to get frustrated.

How is there not a single thing that is helpful out of all these books either?

This is the first time I have been to the library here, but with the amount of research I have done even outside of the library on the internet, I'm getting frustrated because I have found absolutely nothing so far.

I shut the book I have in my hand.

I don't know how many times I've gotten up and down and how many books I've read during these past few hours, but there's no way I can give up. It's not an option.

While this may be true, with this storm of emotions I think it's time for me to take a break.

I set the book I currently still have in my hand aside on top of the rest of the already read pile of books that sit on my right side next to my elbow. As I put the book down though, I catch a woman about my age or probably even younger glancing up from her textbook from time to time towards what looks like Ryoma.

Now that I take mind of my surroundings I see a few more that can't take their eyes off him. Two passes by from behind him as they both try to hide their giggling. One sits one chair over beside him. And one sits one seat over in the table behind him.

I look at Ryoma.

He doesn't seem to notice them at all..!

I rest both of my forearms on top of the table and then tap my fingers on top of it a few times before slowly leaning my upper body towards Ryoma to speak to him.

"Echizen-san," I call out his name in a whisper.

"What?" Ryoma casually asks before shooting his eyes up from the book he's reading to look back at me.

"I want to leave now," I say in discomfort to Ryoma.

After some time Ryoma replies, "Ok. Let's go."

After I see him close his book and get up from his seat to put it away I grab a few books from the stack of my books to put them away while leaving the others behind since I want to check those out.

As Ryoma seems to have understood my intention he does the honor of checking those books out for me.

Looking at the lady at the counter who is helping Ryoma check out the books, I roll my eyes because it's obvious to me that she's giving him heart eyes.

He's so used to all of this by now that he's pretending to not notice, isn't he?

When it's time to leave I quickly grab the short pile books and walk ahead of Ryoma to dash out the doors of the library as fast as possible, not wanting to witness what is happening before my very eyes any longer.

"I bet this happens to you all the time," I comment under my breath.

"What does?" Ryoma questions me from behind me as he exits the doors of the library.

"Nothing," I answer in a louder voice before heading towards the car while closely hugging the library books in my arms.

When we both get in the car and have our seatbelts on I bring myself to speak out loud again.

"Are we going anywhere else?"

"Home. But I need to go somewhere later."

"Again..?"

Ryoma heard what I said under my breath again.

Ryoma, who was about to start the car with his car key, stops to turn his head to look at me, which causes me to turn my head to look right back at him. When we make eye contact I break it by looking down at my feet.

"I-I just wonder what you do when you aren't home since you aren't home most of the time. It'd be helpful to know, especially at times when, for example, I need to cook more or less."

Silence comes between us once more, so I say something else while shaking my head while forcing my self to smile before turning my body to look out the window.

"Forget it."

Even though I know about Ryoma I don't necessarily know much, so he is pretty much a stranger to me. Still, I respect him on a personal level. There's no doubt he's cool, but looking back at my past on days when I read his story with joy and laughter, I learned a lot from what he went through in his past. My memories that relate to him became a part of the person who I am today. Knowing that he has aged just as much as I have, being the same age as I am is truly bizarre. At the same time, it is, in my case, also a cruel thing—caring, especially when it's too much.

"On Saturday nights I hang out with my friends. The rest of the week I'm at work. On Sunday afternoons I have free time, but I hang out with my friends again."

Hearing Ryoma talk all of a sudden surprises me and makes me slowly yet surely give him all of my attention.

Looking up, I see him comfortably sitting with both of his arms down while tapping his left forefinger on his car key that he holds with his left hand as he looks ahead and speaks to me.

"You don't have to cook for me much since I eat out often."

Then, Ryoma turns his head to look back at me again.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes. Yes, it does."

After Ryoma sees me agree as a small smile forms on my lips he responds with a small nod before turning his full attention back to starting up the car and driving home.

•

As Ryoma said he has more free time during Sunday afternoons.

He doesn't seem like the type to go against something like a contract. His actions prove that as he is following the list of rules I wrote down on the contract we created together—taking me to the library and now shopping.

"Ooh. I'll cook some Hayashi Rice, Omurice, and then... What is it?"

While excitedly talking to myself about food I notice Ryoma who is behind the shopping cart, resting his forearms on it as he pushes it look at me with a judgmental look from afar.

"You eat a lot."

"H-H-Hey..! That is not a nice thing to say to a lady!" I exclaim to Ryoma while pointing at him and hugging a carton of eggs in my free arm to keep them safe from not falling.

I feel heat rise to my cheeks as I feel multiple eyes on me now, causing me to slightly bow in respect to those around me.

Right when I turn back around to face Ryoma again though, I don't see him in the same place anymore.

"Hey, where did you-"

"Stay at least one foot away from me," I hear Ryoma say towards my right.

•

Walking alongside Ryoma as I shop for food, my eyes soon land on a variety of fish, which instantly makes me think of a particular someone.

In all honesty, I'm always afraid to not only speak to Ryoma but to personally question him for always this one reason—his attitude towards me because of his lack of trust towards me. As per usual there is something inside of me, telling me to just speak to him and question him anyways.

"Echizen-san, what food do you like?"

"Food?... It doesn't matter."

"C'mon, you have to have something you like. I know you like fish."

When I mention the word "fish" he somewhat reacts by looking at me for a split-second.

"Traditional Japanese food."

"Like..?"

"You knew that already, too?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Despite Ryoma not knowing everything about the books, he takes what I know to mind so as not to make things at least too awkward between us.

"Soba. Or Yakitori. Gyudon," I hear Ryoma list off, which takes me by surprise for a second.

I quickly take out my smartphone to take notes.

"Ryoma-sama is that you?!"

At the same time, Ryoma and I both turn our heads to look behind us where a loud, high-pitched voice is coming from.

It's a woman who is about me and Ryoma's age who has long, hazelnut hair tied into a high ponytail and a type of style and body language that shouts outgoing and preppy with the front of her floral top tucked underneath an a-line skirt and the amount jewels on her high heels.

Is that Tomoka Osakada..?

"Duck down. Go that way."

"Eep!"

Ryoma whispers to me as he puts his right hand on top of my head and lightly pushes me down so I'm kneeling, which makes me squeak like a mouse. Not wanting to blow our cover, I do as Ryoma says and waddle like a duck towards the left of him around the corner of a pile of stacked food so I am completely hidden.

"Weren't you with someone?" I hear the woman first ask the moment she gets close enough to Ryoma with her shopping cart.

"No," I hear Ryoma simply answer.

I peek from behind the pile of food with one eye.

"I swear I saw someone with you... Woah, I didn't know you cooked..! I thought you said you didn't!"

"I'm..trying..something."

"Looks like you're going to cook a lot of different dishes."

"Yea."

I cover my mouth with one of my hands so as not to release any laughter out loud as I hold onto the edge of the pile of food with the other.

Ryoma agreeing like that without knowing anything about cooking is hilarious.

"Is it for someone? Sakuno maybe?"

I stop laughing and my eyes widen in surprise.

Sakuno Ryuzaki..?

Ryoma pauses before saying something else.

"No. It's for myself."

"I see... Well, I'm going to finish shopping now. It was nice seeing you again, Ryoma-sama. Bye!"

"Mn."

Before Tomoka passes by with her shopping cart I quickly hide completely behind the stack of food. When I don't see her around anymore I sigh in relief as I stand up from where I am and Ryoma pulls up with our shopping cart.

"I didn't expect to see her here. Let's wait to pay until she leaves."

"Okay."

So that was Tomoka just now...

Imagining seeing everyone else in person even though it isn't properly meeting them face to face is...

I don't think I'll be able to handle it.

How Ryoma reacted when Tomoka mentioned Sakuno out of the blue earlier suddenly appears in my mind.

"About Ryuzaki-san, is there anything going on between the two of you?"

The fangirl part of me definitely took over because the question I asked was way too straightforward to say to Ryoma.

"No. Do you need anything else?"

"Oh. No, I'm good."

He has to be lying.

Then again, if they were together he wouldn't be allowing me to live in his house.

So that means they seriously aren't a thing?

By now they have to be!

I can't help but keep my hopes up because of this fangirl side of mine.

Nonetheless, knowing that this is my reality now though, these thoughts of mine are wrong. Any history made here is none of my business, and I should not get into people's business. I have no right to as a stranger.

From now on I need to keep that in mind. I cannot get too attached to this place than I already am.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I groan with annoyance as I twist and turn, searching for my smartphone that has woken me up from my precious beauty sleep.

"Hello?"

"You're still sleeping?"

Hearing a familiar voice, I irritably open my lazy eyes.

Slowly do I become aware of the fact that I did not study for an exam the night before but researched all night until morning for a way to get out of a world that is not supposed to be but is in fact real.

I am never going to get used to this.

"No..?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

Did I hear him correctly or did he just say _he_ needs _me_ to do a favor for _him_?

I double-check who the caller is by looking with squinted eye at the caller ID on my smartphone's screen.

"Ponta Maniac," is what it reads.

Yup. It's Ryoma.

"Are you sure about that?" I carefully ask, articulating every word I say next.

"I have no choice. Go in my room and find a blue folder on my desk."

As I don't really have a choice myself even though I feel groggy from being dreadfully tired because of the night before I force myself to roll out of bed. Rising like a zombie from the dead, I am hit by the afternoon sun that blinds my vision until I drag myself towards the window to shut the curtains closed. Then, I follow Ryoma's instructions, going into his bedroom to grab the only blue folder in the room. It's easy to be seen since it's also the only item that stands out from the mess of papers that lie on the corner of his desk next to the monitor and keyboard of his computer.

"I found it. Now what?"

"I want you to bring that to me at Seigaku Middle School."

"Okay. Wait. What?"

"I'm in a meeting right now, but I need what's in that folder in thirty minutes. There's money for taxi fare in the small box inside the bottom right drawer. I have a spare house key underneath the pot of plants in the front of the house. Use that to lock up. Call me when you're at the school's gates."

"But-"

He hung up.

He must be troubled if he's asking me to handle something important for him.

And in an instant, my tiredness washes away.

This is an opportunity for me to prove Ryoma that someone like me is capable of being trustworthy.

As to not waste any more time I dash out of Ryoma's bedroom with the blue folder in my arms to safely set it down on top of the dresser next to my bed so I can quickly get changed and follow every single one of Ryoma's orders.

I get why Ryoma is acting a certain way towards me, but I don't want him to get the wrong idea about me and who I am. The type of person that I am is trustworthy and he should know at least that.

Just before putting my shoes on to leave the house though, another idea pops into my head.

•

I arrive in front of Seigaku Middle School's gates in a nick of time.

I look at the lock screen of my smartphone.

It's 12:55.

I give Ryoma a call.

"Who's over there?!"

Uh oh.

A middle-aged man who looks like he keeps watch over the school's gates starts to yell at me from just a few feet away.

Seeing as he is getting closer and closer, I have no choice but to call Ryoma later. So, I put my phone away back in the pocket of my fairly loose jeans.

"Hello sir, I am here to see someone."

"Someone, eh? What's your reason and who is this person you need to see?"

"He asked me to give him an important folder full of documents. His name is Ryoma Echizen."

"Oh! Ryoma Echizen, yes. If it's important you should give it to him. You can pass through."

Of course Ryoma is widely known here most likely for his popularity in status and as one of the top alibi of Seigaku Middle School.

"Thank you, sir."

"No need young man."

I walk forward and slightly bow in respect with a handsome smile before leaving to go further into the Seigaku Middle School grounds, heading inside the school's building.

"_...young man._"

Hehe!

The disguise is working!

Before leaving the house, I decided to put on a disguise so no one will recognize exactly who I am as a woman and no one will question me too much about my relationship with Ryoma as a guy. Before leaving the house, I threw on a baggy, white t-shirt, wrapped a flannel around the waist of my jeans, and put on my regular shoes. I also kept my long hair hidden by hiding it underneath Ryoma's white cap that I found in the closet of his old bedroom.

"Do you need help with something?"

From behind me, there is someone else who wants to speak with me now.

Turning around, I see a male student who has a rice ball in his hand and a chapter book in the other.

"Yes. Actually, I'm looking for someone. Do you happen to know where Ryoma Echizen is?"

"Coach? I believe he said he had a meeting today."

I stare blankly at the student in confusion before blinking not once, not twice, but thrice.

"Coach?"

"Yes. If you need to see him I can take you to his office and you can wait for him there. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Yeah. Sure. That would be great, thanks."

I follow the student from behind as I try to process what he just said. I want to question him some more, but doing that will cause the male student to be skeptical about me as it would seem that he knows more about Ryoma than I do.

So much for this disguise...

"Here we are."

"Thank you so much for your help."

"No problem. Goodbye."

"Bye."

After the student and I say goodbye and bow to each other I turn to face the door of the office. Before I turn its knob and walk into the room, I get a good look at the door from where I am.

It looks oddly familiar to me. Is he..? No way...

While opening the door and walking in, I softly say, "Shitsurei shimasu," out loud as I have a habit of being respectful even though I know there isn't anyone in the room yet.

When I shut the door behind me, my eyes and feet start to wander.

Besides the new computer and printer atop a desktop in the right corner of the room, everything in this office has seen better days.

Coming upon a large bookshelf that continues to stand strong, I lift my left arm to lightly brush the delicate bridges of a few aged books with the tip of my fingers.

This office is clean without much dust, but there are still old, worn-out books and furniture around. I even see some books lying on top of a coffee table that is in between two couches on the left side of the room.

I sigh at the sight of it as I walk closer towards it.

There are papers that lie about, too.

Although I know that it isn't my job to do so, I set the blue folder that I hold in my dominant hand down on top of one of the seats of one of the couches to organize the messy papers into one pile. I do the same for the messy papers on top of the desktop.

I guess it's already a habit of mine to clean up anything that I see messy, especially if they have to do with Ryoma.

As I straighten my posture after cleaning I capture the sight of a view that I never thought I would get to see myself with my very own two eyes.

It is just as I thought they would look like from here—the tennis courts that can be seen crystal clear from this far of a distance in front of the windowed wall of this specific room.

Seeing the leaves dancing in the wind, I find myself getting lost with them. Watching them, I come to a realization. However, one that does not fill me with joy. Instead, the exact opposite.

I have aged... They have aged... What, is this supposed to be a reminder to me that nothing lasts forever? I already know that. Quite well actually. Life is like that. Nothing but difficult, scary, and strange all on its own. The reason why I act so happy and excited all the time is because of that. To hide my true feelings about how life just is through a persona that no one is able to see through no matter how hard they try.

Another sigh releases from my pouty lips as I turn around to pick up the blue folder that I set down earlier. Not knowing what else to do other than admire the view from the windowed walls of the room, I continue to do just that.

"Ryoma Echizen, a tennis coach of Seigaku Middle School," I mumble to myself as I recall what the male student I met earlier said and what I saw from an engraved personalized nameplate that sits near the front of the desktop when I glanced over it the moment I entered the room.

"Huh... Who knew he would take such a job."

"Hey-"

"AHH-"

As I easily get frightened I tend to overreact, especially when I hear someone say something to me from behind me all of a sudden.

"R-Ryoma?!" I cry almost literally before covering my left hand with my mouth when I see Ryoma's eyes closed while his hair is unusually disheveled.

This time I seem to have overreacted a bit too much, as I ended up hitting someone in the face with none other than the only item that I have been keeping close to me this whole time.

"Hatanaka?"

"I am SO sorry! I didn't mean to I just- I get scared easily and- Here let me.."

Since I feel bad about what I just did, without much thought, I try to fix Ryoma's hair using my left hand.

Yikes.

I think I just made it look worse.

Unknowingly I make eye contact with Ryoma, causing me to sheepishly grin at him. In return, he glares at me with those sharp eyes of his. Not knowing what else to do to make this situation any better, I close my mouth, take a step back, and hug the blue folder in my arms. Ryoma is the one to sigh next as he shakes his head and ruffles his bangs with his hand to fix his own hair.

The image of Ryoma's face when I hit him resurfaces in my mind.

I turn around to face the windowed wall again.

"Are you..laughing?"

I let out a forced cough while hitting my chest with my right hand that I form into a fist as I turn back around to face Ryoma.

"I got something in my throat. S-sorry, what was that?"

Ryoma shoots another glare at me before saying something else.

"Give me the folder."

"Here you go," I lower my head and cower like a fool while handing him the blue folder.

After Ryoma grabs the blue folder from me he passes by me to sit in the office chair and go on the computer.

Letting my curiosity get the best of me, I slightly turn to glance over at Ryoma.

I see that he is completely focused. He looks like he takes his job seriously.

Good for him.

He has something he can still be passionate about even after coming this far in life.

I wish I could say the same thing...

"I should get going-"

"Thanks."

Other than looking down at the floor while I speak, I lift my head to look at Ryoma who continues to look down at the documents from the blue folder on his desk.

"I would've been in trouble if you didn't do that for me. Thanks."

I can tell that Ryoma isn't used to saying something like this to not just anyone as his voice is lower than usual and he's not making strong eye contact with me. Ryoma feels truly grateful for what I did for him.

"It was nothing. You do much more for me than I do for you, so it's no problem. That's why you should trust me a little."

I got caught up in the moment.

I didn't mean to say the last part out loud.

Ryoma stops what he's doing to look at me now.

I feel embarrassed about expressing in words so suddenly to Ryoma what I was holding in for a while, but I bring myself to finish what I've been wanting to say to him even if I know it may do me more harm than good.

"If you need any other favors I'd be happy to do them for you. Like I said before I have no reason to 'try anything' and won't dare to do that, especially not to you who I'm more than thankful for."

"I know."

That wasn't the kind of response I was expecting.

"You..know..?"

Ryoma's smartphone then goes off, interrupting our conversation.

Ryoma quickly takes it out from one of his black training pants' pockets and answers it, "What is it, Ryuzaki?"

So not to be disrespectful I turn my body to give my attention elsewhere, which is none other than the windowed wall of this room. Knowing who Ryoma is speaking to on the phone though, I can't help but continue to let curiosity get the best of me and overhear their conversation.

Sakuno is on her way to bring him lunch.

That's my cue to leave~.

When Ryoma hangs up the phone I try my best to hide the fangirl side of me.

"Since you're obviously very busy I really should go back home," I mention to Ryoma with a cheerful smile as I skip to the door.

"Wait."

I halt in my tracks before turning the knob of the door.

Don't tell me..Ryoma still doesn't trust me enough to let me head back home all by myself?

Taking my hand away from the doorknob to properly face him, I manage to ask Ryoma a question besides the one that I want to ask him, "Hm? Did you need help with anything else?"

"No. But you, do you need more money for cab fare?"

"Money for cab fare..?"

"Mn."

So that's what he wanted to ask.

I check inside all of my pockets to see if I do.

"It looks like I got enough, thanks."

"Yea."

"See you later."

"See you."

Ryoma and I say goodbye to each other before I open the door, shut it closed, and take my leave.

I don't know what Ryoma meant by what he said earlier, but it seems to me that we have come to an understanding of some sort. He definitely trusts me more than he did before...

I'm glad.

Then, as if in slow motion in the middle of the school's hallway I notice someone walking passed me, causing me to slow down walking until I come to a full stop altogether.

Finding myself captivated by this particular person, from afar I see a woman standing tall with more confidence than I with her earthly-toned high heels, long, chestnut brown pigtails, and mix-matched tones of white and pink on her dress shirt, ruffled miniskirt, and shoulder purse. The perfect definition of femininity.

I knew Ryoma was lying.

They are seeing each other. No, they have to be seeing each other.

From head to toe, Sakuno Ryuzaki is gorgeous!

•

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ryoma asks me with a raised brow before taking another bite of his food from across the dining table in the kitchen where we are eating breakfast together.

"L-looking at you like what?" I nervously question Ryoma back.

My fangirl self can't be hidden this morning and because of this Ryoma is glaring at me again.

I swear if he tried he can cut someone with those sharp eyes of his..!

Luckily it's because of days like today that I end up maintaining my composure.

•

Nothing..

Nothing...

Nothing..!

Whether we go to a different library or not it doesn't make a difference. Maybe I'm missing something? It's not like I went through every single book in each column here. I need to check again.

Since the books never did anything to hurt me I make the effort to gently place them back in the same spot I found them.

All of a sudden I feel someone put their hand on my shoulder, causing my shoulders to jump in surprise.

"I was calling your name for a while... Did you find anything?" Ryoma states and then asks after taking his hand off my shoulder.

"Echizen-san, sorry. I didn't hear you and..no. I didn't," I stammer while I try to hide my face from Ryoma's with my bangs so he won't see the tears that are starting to prick at the corners of my eyes.

Trying to calm myself down somehow, I quickly wipe the corners of my eyes with the back of my dainty fingers before plastering a smile on my face.

"I'm sure we'll find something somewhere soon."

Discouragement. Hopelessness. The type of negativity that gets to your head that are like shadows that not only creep in the night but onto someone who believes they have lost their light.

I don't know if it's because I am deeply getting lost in my own thoughts again, but instead of getting frustrated like before at the library, I'm getting more emotional.

"W-What is it?" I ask Ryoma as I notice him not saying a single word as he continues to look me in the eyes with a facial expression I cannot read.

He looks angry, but there's a glint in his eye that doesn't make him look so scary like he usually does when he is angry.

"Let's go," Ryoma finally replies after some time, blunt with his words before walking towards the doors of the third library we encountered thus far.

I shake my head, ignoring what I'm sure was nothing before catching up to Ryoma and jumping into his car.

No books to check out today since there were no books that I wanted to check out. Looks like neither did Ryoma. There's always another day.

Somehow such words make me feel worse than I did before.

Hold on.

"This doesn't look like the way to go home," I say as I move my eyes and head from left to right a couple of times while looking out the window from the passenger's seat.

I turn my head to look at Ryoma and question him some more, "Where are we going?"

Ryoma doesn't answer at all this time.

I really don't have any energy to be my happy-go-lucky self today and because of that I ignore Ryoma's actions again and lean back in my seat to watch the scenery that was once so beautiful to me pass me by.

"We're here," Ryoma announces the moment he parks the car.

When he takes off his seat belt, gets out of the car, and shuts the door, that is when I do the same.

The moment I step out of the car I make a one hundred eighty degree turn to get a proper scan of the place where Ryoma has brought us.

What I see before my eyes is a hidden area away from the city. It's an unauthorized place with a metal chain and a sign attached to a wooden board behind it that reads in big, bold letters, "NO TRESPASSING." It blocks the way of an area full of tall grass and trees.

Hearing Ryoma use his car key to lock the doors of his car, I almost trip on my own feet when I decide to turn around again to face his direction. Following Ryoma with just my eyes now, I see him head towards the metal chain and lift it to pass through it. Without hesitation.

Are my eyes deceiving me or did he just..?

I now see Ryoma holding the metal chain up high while looking at me.

Is he telling me to pass underneath it, too?!

"What happened to 'following the rules'?"

"This is different."

"How..? The sign literally says 'no trespassing'. There's no way I'm-"

"I thought you trusted me."

"...What?"

I can't help but scoff at him because of how he is acting right now.

Being around Ryoma who always criticizes my every action and each sentence that comes out of my mouth, I forgot how cheeky he can get sometimes.

"C'mon. We need to leave before sundown."

"Alright, I'm coming... I swear if we get caught..!"

•

As Ryoma and I walk into the deep depths of mother nature I tie my hair into a high ponytail to prevent it from bothering me.

We're supposed to be doing anything but something like this. What is his reason though? Ryoma always seems to have a reason for doing the things that he does.

Luckily I always wear casual yet comfortable clothing such as a loose shirt with jean shorts. Ryoma, on the other hand, is wearing his flannel that is blue instead of red this time over a plain t-shirt, dark cargo shorts, and athletic shoes.

How I wish I had athletic shoes at a time like this. I keep sliding down with these converse shoes of mine.

"AH..!"

Suddenly, I slip on a rock. Before sliding too far down though, Ryoma grabs me by my wrist and pulls me towards him.

His face is close to mine as he asks, "You ok?"

"Yeah..I'm fine, thanks."

I can't tell if it's because I almost fell and could have seriously injured myself or I'm taken aback because of how close we are, but my heart can't seem to calm down, beating as loud as a drum against the rib cage of my chest.

"Hold onto my shirt if you need to."

Ryoma is the first to break the silence between us after a while and in return, I reply simply with a single nod of my head.

Slowly does Ryoma let go of his tight grip around my wrist before facing forward again and when he does I pinch his flannel from behind him.

I don't slip too much after that.

Some more time passes until we arrive at our destination. When we arrived I immediately let go of his shirt and hunch my back to drop my sweaty palms on top of my knees.

This hike just proved to me that I don't work out enough..because I'm already tired..!

"Why are we..here..?"

Looking around me now, my eyes grow wide.

This place.

I know it.

The closer I step towards the edge of the cliff the more it reveals a stunning view of a waterfall that connects to a river sprinkled with smooth rocks of every size.

I slowly turn my head to look at Ryoma.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Like many times before Ryoma doesn't answer me and puts his hands in his pockets before turning around to sit on top of a log that sits in the shade under an aged tree not too far from the edge of the cliff. Afterward, Ryoma looks to me and then at the space next to him as if talking with his eyes, telling me to sit down, too.

Sitting down, I catch a shimmering rainbow, formed by the sun's beams and flecks of water that crash down onto the tough, unbreakable rocks below.

"Woah..."

Feeling Ryoma's eyes on me now, I once again turn my head to look at him. It's not only until I do that I notice myself smiling genuinely. In Ryoma's eyes, I see a reflection of myself who has always longed for nothing but happiness.

As Ryoma takes one of his hands out of his pockets he slowly lifts it to point to my face.

"You... No..nevermind."

Ryoma was about to finally answer one of my questions, but he stops midway and puts his hand back in the pocket of his cargo shorts.

"What what what. Tell me. You can't have no reason to come here and with me."

Ryoma looks elsewhere as if trying to avoid giving me a straight answer.

"This place though..wow..after so many years you still remember it."

"How can I not forget it... When it comes to memories I won't forget what happened here is one of them. What happened after I won't be able to forget either."

"Why not?"

"A person's life is no joke. The way a person lives their life isn't either. During those times that's what I learned."

"Through tennis."

"That's not all."

"Family and friends..?"

"There's another."

I think hard about what else there could be.

"You think too much."

"Wha- Are you making fun of me?"

"Do what you did earlier. This."

Ryoma then pinches my cheeks and pulls both of them apart.

"Stahpmfmm..!" I mumble as I try to pull his hands away from my face.

Soon he lets go and I immediately start rubbing both of them with my hands.

"That hurt ya know! What are you... Are you laughing at me right now?!"

Ryoma's body is now turned in the opposite direction. He's also holding his right hand up over his mouth to most likely hide his laughter as I see his shoulders moving up and down.

To no surprise, it doesn't take Ryoma too long to stop his ridiculousness as my stomach starts to talk on its own.

•

Since we're far from any places where we can go and buy food Ryoma decides to get the food himself with his own bare hands.

"Nice catch!" I cheer Ryoma on as I clap when he catches a fish from the river that he easily finds when we continued to walk but in a different path, downwards.

While Ryoma catches a fish or two with just a few sticks, his hands, and feet I sit on one of the rocks far enough away from the stream so I won't get in his way or too splashed in the face when he catches them. When Ryoma is done I try my best to help him find an open spot where we can cook the fish. Ryoma, being the professional he is when it comes to the woods, he easily finds materials to make a fireplace in order to cook the fishies.

"So, is it true that the food you catch yourself is way better than the food you buy at the store?" I ask Ryoma with a raised brow before taking a bite of the cooked fish on a stick that I carefully hold in my hands.

After Ryoma takes a bite of his food he answers.

"Mn. It's true."

I giggle as I see Ryoma crack a side smile.

Compared to how I was feeling before we got here I feel a whole lot better now. Whether it's the scenery, the short conversations I'm having with Ryoma, or the fish..I don't know, but I'm thankful that he brought me out here.

**Third-person.**

By the time Raina and Ryoma got to the car, the sun had already set passed the tall oak and pine trees, announcing to most of the animals of the forest to come out of their dens. Both in the car, they put their seat belts on and get ready to go on their way home. It is a long drive for Raina as her eyes tend to flutter open from time to time until they are completely shut. With her body curled up more to her left side, her head rests in the same direction towards the car's window, allowing the leftover sunlight to sunkiss her face.

Ryoma takes notice of her who is extremely tired.

When the streetlight turns red and he places his foot on the brakes Ryoma takes the opportunity to take his blue flannel off so he can use it to cover her up as he also noticed Raina rubbing her arms, which is an evident sign to him that she is cold. Ryoma continues to drive when the light turns green.

Driving, something bothers him.

Her—Raina.

The more he gets to know her the more he realizes the type of person she is. And the type of person she is is troublesome to him nonetheless. To him, she is too easy to read with the way she hides her feelings and beliefs too much. It shows on her face and through her character all too well.

He can tell when she is genuine and more herself as he easily depicts them through her smile and happiness that radiates and shines like the sun.

When she's like this—hiding her tears and unhappy—it is as if what is happening around her is nothing but dark and gloomy, which only just draws Ryoma in to help her.

But little does he know that it is because he is the key to her way out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**First Person**

I thought it would be a good idea to repay him with something today. To repay him for what he did the other day. He didn't have to take me to that place, but he did, so I thought of surprising him with something that I know for certain will be a success!

I found out that Ryoma is training his students somewhere outside of school today. It is _not_ my fault that he put that information and the exact address on a note in his computer where it can obviously be seen.

He _cannot_ get mad at me either because this is related to food.

I did exactly what I did last time when he asked for help with his stuff for work: got changed into similar clothing that includes Ryoma's white hat, baggy light grey shirt, and loose black camo shorts, borrowed some money for taxi fare and took the spare key. Only this time I packed up a few things to bring with me in a black backpack that I found lying in his old room and two plastic bags filled with some goodies.

It's a Sunday morning, so by the time I get to the place, I should be able to get there in the afternoon.

And I was right.

I arrived at exactly 13:00.

I immediately pay the taxi driver, get all of my belongings, and shut the taxi's door to make my way toward what I expected to see—a cabin.

If I am correct they should arrive any time now...

I turn around so that I'm facing the dirt trail that is full of male middle school students who are being led by..

"Ryoma-san..!" I shout as I put the other bag all in one hand so I can wave to him from afar.

Shouting his first name like this is strange to me as I usually call him by his last name to show respect. As this is for an understandably good reason I call him and from here on out by his first name.

As expected that gets his attention right away. Ryoma seeing me and hearing his first name being called by none other than me, he knows exactly who I am. He seems to not mind my presence compared to before though, even when we talk to each other face to face.

"What-"

I interrupt.

"Hello everyone my name is Rai, Ryoma's friend! Lunch is served by me today! I hope you like it!" I exclaim to the tennis members who are in awe by my words at first.

At the same time, they all respectfully bow and thank me.

"You should unlock the doors of the cabin now so I can set up," I speak with exuberance and with an exuberant smile to Ryoma who returns it with a frown and furrowed brows.

After releasing a sigh, Ryoma ends up unlocking the doors and holds it open for everyone including me to go inside.

It looks like training over here near the cabin and tennis courts are last minute as the ones who are supposed to help with lunch were helping the Seigaku Middle School's tennis club members to train too. Since I cooked ahead of time we are able to serve food quickly so all of the members who are part of Seigaku's tennis team can eat right away. The ones who were supposed to help with lunch help me set up so things get done even faster.

"Itadakimasu!" everyone says out loud all at the same time before eating the food I cooked for them.

With every bite they take, I feel proud of myself, especially because of the positive feedback and the happy looks on all of their faces.

I made the food nutritious and filling, which is perfect for a tennis player to eat so he or she can train hard!

"What is this?" I hear Ryoma ask me as he leans against the doorway of the kitchen door while putting his hands in the pocket of his red shorts.

"Homemade food for the soul. You should eat some too, _Echizen-Sensei_," I answer while looking up at him with my chin up high when emphasizing his name that his students call him, making his eyebrow twitch.

"Don't call me that, _Rai_. Only they can."

Ryoma emphasizes the name I gave myself, but before I can say another word to get back at him one of the students in the kitchen asks for my help.

Before I know it, lunch and break time is over. The minute I am finished cleaning up I head outside with the others who are going to go train again.

Right before my eyes as I stand next to the outside of the cabin I see everyone heading towards the tennis courts not too far from here after leaving and locking up the cabin. As I stand in place with a backpack over my shoulders and a plastic bag filled with containers on one hand I make up my mind that I should go back home.

But as I am about to take the opposite direction of where everyone else is going on the dirt road Ryoma stops me.

"You're not coming?"

Slowly, I turn my body around so I am facing Ryoma who is slightly facing me as he was about to walk straight ahead until he noticed what I was doing.

Watching him patiently wait for me, it is as if he's not only waiting for me to respond but for me to keep following him. To continue to walk by his side.

"I'm coming..!" I shout without much thought.

As I see Ryoma turn to walk straight ahead I jog a bit to catch up to him so we are walking side by side.

•••

Now I am in awe because of them.

What did I expect? They are being trained by the one and only.

What causes me to be more in awe is the way Ryoma is coaching them.

I never thought of him as the type. It seems he has been doing it for a while too. I'm not that knowledgable in the field, but through my eyes, it seems he is already experienced. I'm most curious about one thing and one thing only though...

His tennis playing skills.

I want to see him play a tennis match.

What if I play a match with him..?

Hell no.

There's no way I can!

What I can do is...

I take a tennis ball from one of the baskets from the inside of the courts. I also "borrow" somebody's racket lying on one of the benches and then make my way around the back of the courts where I can practice alone.

I stand just a good distance away in front of a wall now, bouncing the tennis ball in my hand on the ground a few times. Without any hesitation, I start hitting the ball back and forth against the wall.

Good form, grip, power...

Oops..!

Instead of hearing the ball rolling on the ground, I hear it lightly hit against a racket and into a person's hand.

"Didn't know you played."

I turn around in shock to find Ryoma holding the tennis ball.

"Actually, I don't."

Who knows what he would say if I told him that I learned tennis because of him.

"Don't you need to be back there? We should go-"

"Let's play."

"Um-"

"One game."

Ryoma keeps talking as he plays with the tennis ball with his racket now while having a smug look on his face.

•••

"One set match! Raina Hatanaka to serve!"

I cannot believe this.

I am playing an actual tennis match with Ryoma!

I breathe in and out.

Okay.

This is happening.

This is really happening, so..

I have to be serious.

I look up to look at Ryoma from across the opposite side of where I am on the court who is ready to play.

Here I go...

I serve the ball.

Ryoma easily returns it and from here, we start rallying.

I can tell that he's going easy on me.

Is he doing that thing where he's trying to figure out what my style of tennis is?

The thing is, I don't have one..!

"Hyah!"

In order to change the flow of the game, I try returning his balls by hitting them with unique moves that I memorized.

I surprisingly surprise him with each one, but to no surprise, for me, he easily returns all of them by neutralizing the speed of each one—the key for him to so easily hit the tennis ball back like it is nothing.

If it's not his old moves that I hit him with it's the others'—those from his old tennis team of Seigaku, all of his opponents' and his tennis team's player's opponents' moves from his past.

As a fan, I know them all.

And as a fan, I learned them all.

I tried my best to anyway because as every fan knows they are all difficult to the point that they are surreal.

Although that is true, it is easy to hit them in this world, which I admit, is extremely cool!

That fact makes this match I am playing with Ryoma even more fun than I thought it would be, finding myself smiling wide and giggling the next.

My surroundings slowly disappear from my vision when this happens as I am only focused on what is in front of me, this match that I do not want to end.

Still, to the very end, nothing ever gets in the way of Ryoma winning.

Game set and match! Ryoma Echizen! Six games to one!

"Good game," I hear Ryoma say as I see him hold out his hand in front of my face.

I am about to drop to the ground because of how tired and sweaty I am, but I use the tiny bit of energy I have left to make the effort to look up at him and shake his hand.

"Yeah," I reply with as I adjust the hat on my head so I can see him clearly while I shake his hand.

•••

It has been about a few hours since tennis practice ended and the minute we all got back to the cabin I ate and washed up as well to get ready to go to bed because it turns out there are no buses or taxis that drive around this area until a certain time.

I'm glad some of the kids brought extra clothes on this little trip of theirs as I didn't bring any. I didn't plan to stay here for long after all. Wearing a baggy white shirt and sweatpants definitely makes me look like a guy too. I won't wear a hat to sleep though, of course.

I have my eyes open while I lie inside a futon in my own room that I was given.

I should be tired because of what happened today. Yet, somehow...

I can't seem to fall asleep at all.

Everyone is asleep by now, but there should be no harm in me getting some fresh air, right?

I put my socks and slippers on before exiting my room to head outside the cabin.

"AH!"

"Ow..!"

"Jeeze..you scared me..!"

When I open the door to head outside, Ryoma's dark figure makes me jump in horror. Before he turns around to look at me I take a seat next to him on the porch.

"Can't sleep either?"

"Something like that."

"What, something on your mind?"

I didn't think I would be right, but I am as Ryoma faces forward again to continue to look up at the night sky while leaning more of his weight onto his right hand that he rests beside him on the porch. Not hearing a response from him forces me to tilt my head a bit while continuing to look at him whose face is being lit by the moonlight.

"I believe that sometimes you need someone who will just listen. The other person doesn't have to respond, no advice needed to be given either. Just listening. I'll do that for you right now. So you can tell me about _anything_."

Ryoma raises a brow at me now, giving me that look of his whenever I say or do something strange.

"Forget about it then gosh," I sassily say while slightly turning my body away from him so that I can't see him.

"You reminded me of a lot of things... When I was younger and after I moved back from America a few years ago."

Completely getting my attention now, I turn my body back to how it was before, slightly facing Ryoma again.

"There was a reason why I came back to Japan, lived back in my parent's old house, and became a coach."

As I am listening to Ryoma I don't say a word like I said I wouldn't. Deep down though, I am feeling empathetic towards him.

"In the past, I made some mistakes and didn't have anywhere else to go except here, but I guess that's because this is where everything started. Where I first made close friends and memories that I can't and won't forget."

"But when mistakes are made..isn't it difficult to not have regrets and not think about wanting to go back and change the outcome a situation..? Wishing you could have done something else other than what already has been done.."

Shoot.

I started talking without realizing it.

"You're right. But no matter what, I wouldn't."

"Hm..? Why not?"

"If you think about the lessons that are learned, it just shows how much a person has grown and changed..in a good way. The outcome isn't all bad either."

Hearing Ryoma's words, I am left speechless.

It's strange, but it is as if Ryoma has given me the answer to something I didn't know I was seeking for a long, long time.

The wind starts to pick up, allowing my hair, dark as the night, to fly with the wind and send goosebumps throughout my body.

I cross my arms because of how cold it has become.

How can I forget to bring a jacket?

Suddenly, Ryoma throws his jacket that he had on over my shoulders and then the hood of it over my head.

Too over my head.

"I can't see..!" I muffle as I try to adjust the hood with both of my hands so I can see again.

When I am able to see again I see Ryoma hiding his laughter, similar to before back when we were sitting in the middle of the woods.

"Really?"

I release a chuckle as I playfully shove him on the shoulder.

That night when I closed my eyes the stars shone brightly.


	6. Chapter 6

author's note: Those who are reading until now I want to say thank you! For my story to be given a chance and to be read by a few people makes me happy enough as it is. So, thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

With each passing day, with each passing week that soon turns into a month, Ryoma and I are used to each other's company by now.

Besides other things, at least there is that.

Today is different more so than usual though, as the man I thought who was made of steel is not because he is sick with the flu today. Ryoma has taken a day off to recover.

On this bright, early morning I cook some soup. When I get done cooking the soup I put it on a tray along with utensils, a glass of water, and medicine for him to take. Before I make my way into his bedroom, I knock on his bedroom door a few times to let him know I'm coming in. There is no response from him, but I make my way in anyway, knowing the condition he is in. I put the tray of food with the utensils, water, and medicine down on the dresser sitting next to the bed and then take the chair from his desk so I can sit somewhere but next to the bed while he tries to sit up in bed.

"Eat this," I pretty much demand Ryoma to do as I take the medicine and glass of water out of the tray to put on top of the dresser for now and put the tray of food on top of his lap that is covered with a comforter as well as the rest of his body so he can keep warm.

Ryoma looks down at the food in front of him and with shaky hands tries to pick up a spoon.

Not being able to bear the sight of him as he is I get up from my seat to take a seat next to him on his bed, take the spoon from his hand, and dip the spoon into the soup so I can feed him.

"Here."

Ryoma watches what I do, looking at me while blinking a few times.

"Wha- mphm!" Ryoma mumbles when I practically shove the spoon in his mouth when he is about to speak.

I pull it out before I speak some more.

"Eat or else you won't get better. What's going to happen to the boys if you're not there for them?"

"You sound like my mom."

Before I can retaliate, which is a difficult thing to do as I do sound like an older female figure, Ryoma takes the spoon out of my hand and devours the soup.

Without another word from either of us, Ryoma downs the soup within a few bites and gulps. When he puts the bowl back down on the tray, I get the box of medicine, open it along with the foil covering the pills, and put the pills on the palm of Ryoma's hand that he is already holding out. I also give him the glass of water that he takes hold of with his other hand. While he takes the medicine with water I carefully take the tray from his lap.

"There. Happy?" Ryoma asks me as he puts the glass of water on top of the dresser next to him for him to drink later.

"Very," I answer before nodding at him and giving him a satisfied smile.

I then get up to leave his bedroom and close the door so he can get some more rest.

For the rest of the day, I think I will just take the time to do what I usually do: clean, do laundry, and prepare to cook again. However, this time, for a group of two for lunch and dinner. Looks like I can't do much on the computer today though because Ryoma needs all the rest he can get without me disturbing him.

After I get done with pretty much everything besides cooking lunch as it is still early in the morning I make my way into "my" room.

I walk towards the dresser next to the bed to pick up the book that sits on top of it.

When I have the book in the palm of my hand I sit down on the floor and lean my back against the bed. I flip through all of the pages with a single brush of my thumb.

If there is a way in there is a way out.

I just don't know the way out yet.

I keep telling myself the same thing no matter what even if it is every day, every night, every week, or every month.

Right now there is nothing in the book that can solve my problems, so with a heavy sigh, I place the book back on top of the dresser and head towards the living room to watch some television.

_Ding dong!_

Eh. I must be hearing things.

_Ding dong!_

I am not hearing things.

"Hey, Ryoma! It's Momo! I brought you something since you said you're sick!"

I hear someone yell from outside.

What do I do?!

Ryoma said to never answer the door for anyone, but...

I run inside my room to dress into something more appropriate for this occasion—baggy light grey sweatpants, a baggy grey shirt, and Ryoma's white hat. When I get outside Takeshi is about to shout something again, but when he sees who I am he stops. When I unlock the gate and open it enough so he sees and stands in front of me clearly I bow in respect and introduce myself.

"Hi, my name is Rai. I'm Ryoma's uh..second cousin..! He's inside resting right now, but you can come inside. You're Ryoma's friend, right?" I somewhat confidently say in a somewhat cheery tone of voice to Takeshi who looks at me surprised and confused at first but bows in respect back and introduces himself anyways too.

I invite Takeshi inside the house and he goes in as I close the gate and lock the door. We both take off our shoes. Afterward, I lead Takeshi to where Ryoma is.

"Ryoma, someone is here to see you," I try to say as casually as I can before knocking on his door and opening it for Takeshi to go in.

From the door I see Ryoma sit up on his bed. He's half-asleep at first, rubbing his eyes, but when he sees Takeshi and me who is inside the room by the door his eyes widen.

"You never told me you had a second cousin. I came here to bring you some food and medicine, but it looks like I didn't need to this time," Takeshi speaks while he looks at the medicine on top of the dresser and then at Ryoma.

"Second cousin-"

"How kind of you..! If you don't mind, for now, I'll take these to put them away for him," I interrupt Ryoma to sheepishly smile and say something to Takeshi.

"Sure."

"Thanks for the help."

"It's no problem."

Takeshi hands me the plastic bag filled with food and medicine and I put them away as I said I would while I close Ryoma's bedroom door. I take my time so Ryoma and Takeshi can have time alone to talk to each other.

He looks like a totally different person...

His hair is long now and he has superb masculine features. He dresses just as laidback as Ryoma does with a white shirt under a loose jacket, loose jeans, and athletic shoes. I can tell he is Momo alright because of how he is as a person. The way he is still open and comfortable around anyone even with someone like me who is a complete stranger to him.

After some time I prepare the food that Takeshi brought as lunch and as I do Takeshi comes out of Ryoma's room, closes his door, and comes into the kitchen.

"I have to go now. Since you're Ryoma's cousin you should hang out with us sometime! On the weekend!"

"O-Oh okay."

I can't help but stutter because of the sudden invite from _the_ Takeshi Momoshiro.

"Alright then, I'm leaving."

"I'll see you out."

I walk with Takeshi out the door and gates of the house.

"By the way... Have we met before? Somewhere else maybe-"

"Nope! I'm afraid not..At least, I don't think so hahaha," I interrupt Takeshi to try and convince him with my words and laughter.

"I see. It was nice to meet you. Bye," Takeshi finally takes his leave while waving his hand at me, which I happily return with a wave back.

Phew.

That was close. I really didn't think he would remember me from back then..

I make sure to close the gate, open the door to go inside, and lock the door.

When I turn around I see a grumpy Ryoma with arms crossed standing right in front of me when I turn around.

"AH! Why do you keep doing that? Scaring me-"

"Why did you do that? You know the rules."

"I couldn't _not_ answer the door. That was your friend, Momoshiro-san."

Ryoma looks away from me and sighs.

"Don't worry. I put on a disguise. See? He didn't even know it was me, _me_. Go back to bed Mr. Grumpy."

I try to forcefully turn Ryoma around and push him on his shoulders and back to lead him enough so he heads to his room to go back to sleep.

I know well enough that he is worried about his image and what his friends would think of him if word got out that he is living with someone like me. I won't let anything bad happen to him and his life, especially anything bad having to do with me.

No one just can't find out about my disguise and I will not let anyone do.

•••

"I'm not bringing her- him. I'm not bringing him."

"What? What is it?"

It's another morning and Ryoma is feeling better now.

The two of us are eating breakfast together when someone calls him in the middle of it.

"I said no. No- Fine. I'll bring him."

Ryoma hangs up the phone.

After he takes one bite of his food I ask, "Who was that? You weren't talking about me, were you?"

Ryoma looks at me once while eating but then puts his focus back on his food.

"If that was Momoshiro-san... Is it about me hanging out with you and your friends?"

Ryoma doesn't say anything as he continues to eat his food, which I learned means "yes" from him if he doesn't answer a question back.

I gasp out loud while putting my utensils down and putting my hands over my mouth.

As a fan, my emotions take control of my thoughts.

I quickly eat to go wash up and figure out what to wear. Even though they hang out around the afternoon to night time I get ready and change into a light grey shirt under a loose green zipper hoodie, blue loose jeans, and my converse. Not forgetting, of course, Ryoma's white hat and tucking in a good amount of my hair inside of it. After getting ready, I wait in the living room to sit down and play with my phone until Ryoma comes out into the living room. Seeing him, he is wearing a graphic t-shirt underneath a jean jacket with a grey hoodie attached to it, black jeans, and his white athletic shoes.

"Let's go!" I cheerfully exclaim as I get up, take Ryoma's keys before he does, and go outside to wait for him to come outside.

I have the keys on my index finger out in the air for Ryoma to take from me.

As he walks out the door I see him glare at me, which just makes me grin in return.

•••

"No way! This is Kawamura-san's Dad's sushi restaurant!"

After Ryoma parks in front of a sushi restaurant, I excitedly get out of the car to take a good look at the beauty before my eyes.

My fangirl side is totally showing right now, but I don't care, especially when I'm in front of Ryoma who ignores me at times like this most likely because he is used to me being like this.

"Are you done?" Ryoma asks me with his head turned as he has his hand on the handle of the sushi restaurant's door so he can open it and we can both head inside together.

I simply nod and follow him. I follow closely behind him though, because when it comes to this world I never know what to expect. And even though I am excited as I am a fan, deep down inside, I can't lie to myself. I'm a bit scared of what not to expect. Just like how it was with Ryoma, I know them, but then again, I don't know them and they don't know me.

Maybe..this was a bad idea...

When we head inside Ryoma is greeted by everyone in the restaurant. Everyone waves and shouts out his name from where they are seated in front of the counter when he simply walks through the door. A few are sitting on the seats on the floor. They don't see me yet since I am still close to Ryoma and peeking from behind him. Ryoma seems to notice what I'm doing though, as he slightly turns his body around to look at my face.

"What's wrong-"

"Hey, it's Rai-san!"

Ryoma is about to ask me a question until Takeshi cuts him off and mentions me when he sees me.

There's no being scared now.

Forcing a smile, I reveal myself by sliding my right foot to the right so I can clearly be seen by everyone in the room and so I can properly introduce myself after taking a polite bow.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you! I'm Ryoma's second cousin, Rai!"

It is no surprise that everyone is exceedingly polite and friendly back; as happy and loud enough as when they greeted Ryoma.

Walking closer to everyone, they start to introduce themselves.

Going down the row of those who are sitting at the bar from those closest to me from where I am to those who are the farthest away—Takeshi, Kaoru, Sadaharu, Oishi, Eiji, Shusuke, and Kunimitsu. The ones who are at the table are Satoshi, Kato, and Katsuo. Last but not least is Takashi who is doing his magic behind the counter of the bar.

Most of them talk at the same time with or without a drink of alcohol or chopsticks in their hands. Although they are sitting, anyone can see how comfortable they are with each other. The vibe in the restaurant itself makes me want to be happy with them too. From afar I now see Ryoma get closer to Kunimitsu and the others around him.

It looks like Kunimitsu is the star of the show today like he usually is as it seems to be rare of him being in their presence.

From where I am standing I can't help but silently analyze each and every one of them one by one.

Watching them as they are from where I am like this...

Something breaks inside of me.

I run past everyone towards the direction where I think the bathroom is.

•••

_Knock knock knock!_

"Hatanaka, are you in there?"

Dammit!

No matter how much I try to wipe my tears away they just won't go away..!

For who knows how long now am I in the only bathroom of this restaurant bawling my eyes out as I roll my body into a ball for a reason I do not know.

"Raina, open the door!"

It's Ryoma.

"Raina!"

"I-I'm fine..!" I try to shout in my "normal" voice without sniffling and sharply breathing.

"I'll be out in a minute!"

**Third Person**

For these two ladies—Tomoka and Sakuno—it is a rare night for them to not be so busy when they contact each other, So, they both decide to finally take their time to hang out at Takashi's Sushi Restaurant. When they arrive there at the same time in different cars that are their own they happily enter together. Entering, they both did not expect the whole group to be there, which is truly a rare sight to see for them and because of this the vibe of the restaurant is livelier than ever. Together the girls do not hesitate to greet everyone while everyone in the room does the same back while keeping the liveliness alive.

When it comes to Ryoma, Sakuno realizes something different about him as she watches him act in a way she has never seen him act like before—anxious, fearful, and worried all the same.

She watches him as he speaks to Takashi.

When they are done talking Takashi gives him what looks like keys to Sakuno. Ryoma then takes the keys with him to go through the hallway of the restaurant.

Sakuno goes to Ryoma.

She is alone as she goes up to the bathroom door that she now sees unlocked, open wide.

There he is, but a sight with him in it that makes her heart sink.

**First Person**

There's no response from Ryoma through the door anymore.

Good.

He must have gone back with the others.

We only just arrived here and this happens...

I rest my chin on my wrist as I hug my knees with both of my arms and sit my bottom on the floor. Then, I bury my head and rest my forehead on my wrist.

I hear the door unlock from where I am next to the sink on the floor, causing me to slowly lift my head up and relax my body so my legs rest on the floor and my arms drop down to my side.

It's Ryoma again, but instead of just hearing his voice through the door this time I see him crouch, drop one knee on the floor and stare at me with a darker shaded color of eyes clouded in worry. Lifting his arm, he carefully cups my face with one of his hands to allow his thumb to lightly brush against my skin to wipe my tears away. Dropping his other knee to the floor, he pulls me into his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

author's note: Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorite! I appreciate it even if it is just giving this story a read. I tried to update as fast as possible this time for you all. I tend to write long chapters so I apologize if I don't update fast. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The way we are close to each other like this, Ryoma holding me so tightly as if he doesn't want to let me go, I hate to admit, is nothing but comfort to me, which makes me cry even more and Ryoma to hold me even tighter.

I don't know how long we stayed like this, how long I cried for, but eventually, I stopped until there were no more tears left to cry.

When this happens I am the one to break Ryoma's hold on me and once I do I try to cover up my face with my bangs and my hands as I am too embarrassed after what had just happened.

What Ryoma just witnessed from me before his very eyes.

It seems Ryoma notices this as well from me as I see him get up to grab a box of tissues that he finds lying on the counter near one of the sinks. Grabbing them, Ryoma sits back down but next to me against the wall while putting it out in front of me to use.

I am surprised yet again by his actions. However, I force myself to try and brush it off so I can bring myself together.

Somewhat, I do.

I fix my posture so I am leaning against the wall now.

"Feeling better?" Ryoma asks in almost a whisper, concerned as he looks at me before resting the box of tissues down on the floor to the other side of him.

"Mhm," I force myself to hum while nodding as I look back at him with tired eyes.

When my eyes meet his though, I can't help but turn my head to look away because if I were to look at the mirror of myself through his eyes I wouldn't be able to take such a sight—me whose walls have been completely broken down.

"If you want..you can talk about it."

Hearing Ryoma's words that are pretty much the same as mine from before at training camp, I can't help but lift my head back up to look at him again.

I don't want to as it has always been difficult for me to open myself up to others, but somehow I bring myself to, seeing Ryoma patiently waiting for me to speak once more.

"Ever since I came here this place has been slowly making me do things that I usually would never do. Unimaginable things... Just like how this place is..unimaginable."

Ryoma quietly listens.

"Earlier when I saw you and your friends... It was touching. All of you are _so_ happy with your lives, especially when you guys are together. But for me..I-"

I thought there were no more, but droplets of hot, burning tears start to fall from my swollen eyes again, which causes me to bite my bottom lip as I continue to keep making eye contact with Ryoma.

"You wonder why you're not like that too. You're not happy, but you hide your true feelings because you want to be," Ryoma finishes my sentence.

He's right and he knows he's right.

Because of this he truly knows me more than he should. More than anyone should. But how?

The few memories that I've had together with him come rushing into my mind, giving me the answer to at least one question, "When?"

From the beginning of when we first met Ryoma knew about my fake persona that I tried to hide from the world, which he was able to look past.

_Knock knock knock!_

"Is everything okay in here?"

It's Takashi who softly asks in a concerned voice after knocking on the bathroom door a few times.

Ryoma and I forgot it was unlocked and opened, so we both get up at the same time after seeing and hearing Takashi.

When Takashi looks to me and then to Ryoma there is a concerned look on his face.

"Yea. Just talking. We're coming out now, but we're going to have to lea-"

Before Ryoma can finish his last sentence I immediately interrupt him.

"-see who's outside..! We thought we heard different voices. Who else is here, Kawamura-san?"

Ryoma definitely was going to say "leave." Although what happened just now was serious, we still can't in any way act suspicious.

"Ah, Tomoka-san and Sakuno-san. You should meet them, but are you sure you're ok, Rai-san?"

"Yeah. I'm fine now. Don't worry about it, Takashi-san. Thank you for your concern. Where are they..?"

Takashi, believing me, gives a kind understanding smile to me and then Ryoma before leading us to where all of the commotions are happening. And in a blink of an eye, Ryoma and I are separated at two different places in the restaurant.

Ryoma is at the bar where Kikumaru is yelling out his old nickname for old-times sake when he sees him while wrapping his arm around his neck while Ryoma sits down.

I am about to sit down on an empty seat at a table where Tomoka and Sakuno are sitting who each happily introduce themselves to me.

"So _you_ are Ryoma's second cousin? I'm Tomoka Osakada. Nice to meet you!"

"My name is Sakuno Ryuzaki. Nice to meet you."

I politely bow with my head and happily say back with a forced smile, "My name is Rai. It's nice to meet you too."

I am still all over the place with my emotions and mental state, so I feel as if I have no choice but to force myself to do things. I do my best to be as genuine as I can though, because of these two ladies that I have always found charming and lovely.

I have always thought of Tomoka being a bit too much when it came to cheering for Seigaku's tennis club's team, but now that I think about it, the whole group as one would not be the same without her and Sakuno. I know there are others such as Masashi Arai, Daisuke Kayashi, and Masaya Ikeda who were also part of Seigaku's tennis club and who are also here with them tonight but in a table of their own behind Tomoka, Sakuno, and me. It would not be the same either without any of them.

"If only we were able to get everyone together again like before. It's not that easy anymore," Tomoka admits when she notices that I have been staring at the guys at the bar for it seems much too long.

"At least we're able to do a little get together like this," Sakuno positively follows, making Tomoka cheerily smile in return.

A part of the past that they continue on together that is this bond with each other that will never break no matter how much time passes by and no matter how far apart they are. How truly special it is and how admirable it may be from them themselves or others from afar like myself as a fan.

It's sad to say, but cherishing moments such as these can only last for so long.

Time passes by too fast as it is already almost time to leave and clean up.

Everyone helps, but only a few of us that are sober enough remain: Shusuke, Ryoma, Sakuno, and I. The others leave on their own or in groups.

Shusuke and Ryoma decide to help Takashi in the back of the kitchen to sort the food that he is going to use to cook and prepare for the next day while Sakuno and I decide to clean the counter and tables full of Sake, dishes, and trash. When Sakuno and I get done cleaning I lazily sit down on one of the stools at the bar and spread my arms out on top of the cleanly counter in utter defeat.

"Done..!"

Seeing Sakuno take a seat next to me at the bar, I immediately clear my throat and fix my posture to be more proper in front of her.

"You and Ryoma," Sakuno speaks in a somewhat low voice.

"Hm..? What about me and Ryoma?" I question Sakuno in the same volume of voice as hers while giving her another one of my forced smiles.

"You're not his second cousin, are you?"

My smile slowly turns into a frown.

A lot of things have happened tonight already that I'm having a hard time completely processing what Sakuno just said.

"What?"

"Bye Sakuno, Rai."

After coming out of the back of the kitchen Shusuke says his goodbyes to Sakuno and me.

Sakuno and I answer our goodbyes back at the same time to Shusuke.

Ryoma is done cleaning too, seeing him come out of the back of the kitchen, which forces me to slowly get up out of my seat in order for me to say my goodbyes next and leave with him. Before doing so though, I want to say something back to Sakuno.

"It was nice to meet you, Rai-san."

When I turn to face Sakuno she speaks up again before I can after getting up out of her own seat and respectfully yet slightly bowing.

Feeling Ryoma's eyes on Sakuno and me while he makes his way around the counter, I end up replying back with similar words. I also slightly bow.

"It was nice to meet you too, Ryuzaki-san."

We say our goodbyes to each other the minute Takashi comes out of the back of the kitchen. After that Sakuno, Ryoma, and I exit the doors of the restaurant. Sakuno drove here in her own car, so she goes her own way while Ryoma and I go ours.

From where I'm sitting in the passenger's seat I turn my head towards the window to watch Sakuno drive off. Ryoma starts the engine and starts to drive off as well, but in the opposite direction. Soon, the scene before my eyes transitions into city lights and the few cars that pass by under a crescent moon that hides behind a string of clouds.

Sakuno's words begin to echo in my mind like a cave.

Sakuno accidentally saw what happened between Ryoma and me, but the thing is, she is misunderstanding the whole situation. She's got the wrong idea.

There's nothing going on between us. There's nothing going on between Ryoma and me.

Ryoma is just helping me and he is obligated to help me because he seems to not have a choice...

Right?

Why am I questioning myself?

Yes, that's right. I'm right.

I may have blown my cover, but if I explain myself to her, I'm sure Sakuno will understand.

My heavy eyelids get the best of me and I quickly fall into another deep sleep until Ryoma and I get home after a long, dreary night.


	8. Chapter 8

author's note: This is the longest chapter that I've written so far LOL but let's just say this makes up for the last chapter that was short. Also, I tried my best to describe the house some more but I don't know exactly how it looks so I apologize beforehand if I'm wrong about a lot of things!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It's another fine afternoon on a weekend as I make my way towards the kitchen so I can prepare to cut up some fruit as a snack. After getting the cutting board and setting it down on the kitchen counter along with a knife to put on top of the cutting board I head towards the fridge to grab some apples from one of the drawers. As I do I see Ryoma come out from the hallway to pass by the kitchen. Although I let my eyes follow him for a bit, I go back to doing what I'm doing as if I never noticed him in the first place.

Once I close the fridge shut I am met with a tall figure that makes me fumble; I almost drop the apples out of my clumsy hands as I yelp.

"You've been avoiding me."

It's none other than Ryoma who has ninja-like skills, appearing in front me all of a sudden with arms crossed and eyes of daggers that pierce into my soul when I somehow manage to get a glimpse of his face.

"W-W-What are you talking about?"

Ryoma takes a single step forward, but I instinctively take a single step back.

Realizing what I had just done, I scold myself in my head.

_Ding dong!_

The doorbell suddenly rings, which leaves Ryoma to have no choice but to answer the door. He hesitates at first, but he ends up leaving me alone in the kitchen to walk towards the front door anyway.

The timing couldn't be better...

I release a sigh of relief.

The truth is ever since that night I _have_ been avoiding Ryoma. Ever since that night, I can't look him in the eye for more than one second..!

Actually, I do want to talk to him, but..

I fail to do so every time whenever I see him. Because whenever I see him that memory of what happened that night comes rushing back into my mind. And every time that happens I question myself with the same questions and tell myself the same answers. But even though I do there's a part of me that wants to believe in something totally different. There's a part of me that wants to believe that the reason why Ryoma did what he did that night was that he cares about me. That he's not helping me because he's forced to but because he genuinely cares about me. And if that is true then that would make me important to him.

Seriously, something's wrong with me.

After thinking too much this time I shake my head in order for me to make my way in front of the kitchen counter where the cutting board and knife still sit, untouched. I finally put the two apples down on top of the cutting board, turn on the kitchen sink so I can wash them and start to chop the apples into small slices with the knife.

"Chibisuke!" I hear a man exclaim in a childish tone of voice from where I stand.

I stop doing what I'm doing.

Chibisuke?

"What are you doing here?"

Ryoma's voice is lower, but I can hear him too, questioning in disbelief.

"I came all this way and _this_ is what I get? I have something for you. I'll put it in the kitchen."

"Wait! Don't..!"

"Shitsurei shimasu!"

It's too late.

Overhearing their conversation, I tried my best to clean up as fast as I could before leaving the kitchen, but after grabbing the bowl of sliced apples from the kitchen counter that I am about to run off with in my arms to my room, the man who invited himself in the house sees me right when he steps into the kitchen. Since our eyes immediately meet I freeze on the spot as my long hair falls behind my shoulders to rest against my back. As for the man, he stops walking and slightly tilts his head off to the side as if both confused and amused.

Not being able to handle the silence and this situation that I am only making more awkward I swallow the already chewed up apple slices that I shoved into my mouth earlier to say something.

"Hi," I simply say.

"Hi," the man simply says back.

Ryoma comes into the kitchen.

When he steps into the kitchen he halts in his tracks because of what he sees happening before him.

•••

The man who I knew the moment I overheard him talking with Ryoma near the front door is Ryoga Echizen.

He is now sitting just a few inches across from Ryoma and I in an almost empty room with a miniature table in between us and a sliding door to the side that is open enough to not only let some fresh air in but for us to see the view of the back of the house that is well kept and clean.

Ryoga doesn't look that different compared to how I remember him in the books. What stands out to me from him the most though are his features that prove he has aged a bit such as the fine lines around his mouth that only show when he side smiles like Ryoma, the facial hair on his chin that is obvious to see and probably didn't bother to shave off this morning, and his hair that is just as long as Ryoma's. His fashion sense is the same as well, which is sporty yet comfortable, wearing a breathable, black polo long-sleeved hoodie with the same colored track pants and white socks since he came here with athletic shoes, which sit near the front door.

Sitting here like this in such a comfortable space, I decided to not say a single word to Ryoga unless needed. I need to let Ryoma do all of the talking. I'm sure he knows exactly what to say to someone like him—his older brother. Even though I feel extremely guilty since I never wanted for this to happen in the first place I have no choice but to trust Ryoma.

It's the best thing to do in this situation.

Letting Ryoma talk, he talks about how I am a friend of his that he is helping out until I am able to go back to having a place of my own. As Ryoma thoroughly explains this I see Ryoga nod his head a few times with a calm facial expression while he rests his eyes on the table and touches his scruffy chin from time to time; a clear sign of him listening.

"Raina Hatanaka, right? Ryoga Echizen, Ryoma's older bro. Nice to meet you," Ryoga says before respectfully bowing with his head while his hands rest on top of the knees of his legs that are crisscrossed.

"It's nice to meet you too," I politely reply back to Ryoga after I bow back in respect.

"Must be tough. If you need anything you can ask me."

"Yeah, thanks."

He must be thinking of something along the lines of, "A friend of my brother's is a friend of mine."

I guess this means that Ryoga believes us and understands the situation we're in. Ryoma technically didn't lie to him and gave him honesty, which I'm sure is the reason why Ryoga is easily convinced.

I guess this is what a bond between two brothers is like. A strong bond that includes great trust.

"Why are you here? It's not like you to come to Japan to see me for no reason and with a gift."

It's silent for a minute as Ryoma glares at Ryoga.

A minute later Ryoga shrugs while he closes his eyes.

"You got me. I came here to give you some news."

"News?"

Ryoga opens his eyes again.

"I'm getting married and you're invited. That gift? That was from Yui, my fiancee. She wasn't able to make it today, but you'll be able to meet her when you come to the wedding. It's in two weeks from now."

Shock is probably written all over my face now, but I can't help it because of what Ryoga said to Ryoma. Although I try my very best to cover it up, I can't.

Ryoma, on the other hand, is as shocked as I am. Glancing at him, his eyes are wide while his mouth is slightly agape. Since he always manages to keep his cool though, that goes away in a matter of seconds while he strays his eyes away from Ryoga.

This conversation is solely between two brothers now, so I should leave so as not to be rude, or disrespectful.

I don't know how, but I bring myself to calm down and to be mature enough by speaking up when there is complete silence.

"I remember I have some cleaning and laundry I need to finish doing. Excuse me."

I bow in respect to both Ryoma and Ryoga and leave as quickly as I can without giving them time to say anything else to me as I want them to properly talk to each other without me around. However, as I leave and let them talk, I guess it's because the house is mostly empty, but even though I am a far distance away from them I can still hear them speaking to each other. I don't mean to, but overhearing their conversation can't be helped as I need to be honest myself and do what I said about cleaning and doing the laundry.

"You need to bring an escort."

"I _need_ to?"

"Not my rules. It's Yui's. Here are the invitations... By the way, I don't have anywhere to crash tonight. Flying here was last minute. Mind if I sleep here for the night? I'll leave in the morning."

"You'll have to sleep on the floor though."

"Alright. Hey, let's play later~."

"Ok."

From where I am in the kitchen I silently watch them walk towards the main bedroom as I wash the dishes that I never got a chance to do because of trying to hide from Ryoga earlier. Seeing them disappear as they go into the bedroom, I give all of my attention back to the dishes.

Well, almost all of my attention.

I doze off, stuck in my brain again.

Ryoga, getting married..?

I mean, he is at the age to. It's also normal for anyone who wants to have a family of their own. Yet, I know this will take me even more time to wrap my head around.

And...

Ryoga knows my true identity.

Sakuno and now Ryoga? I should've been more careful..! The moment I leave this world and I'm gone..they will eventually forget about me, going back to their own lives as more time passes by. It's because I don't matter to them. I'm not as important as the people who they have cherished for a long time and will continue to cherish for as long as they live. This applies to Ryoma. For Ryoma's sake, I have to stop this nonsense of mine. I have to stop making these mistakes and be extra careful from now on.

After I get done washing the dishes I head to where the washer is, which is next to the bathroom. Since the sheets are done washing I grab the empty basket that I put down on the floor next to the washer this morning to transfer the wet sheets so I can hang it and dry it on the clothesline outside.

"Ryuzaki, are you busy two weeks from now?"

As I am about to pass the hallway that leads to the main bedroom I hear Ryoma speaking to someone on the phone.

"You are then?... Nevermind. Yea..bye."

I really have got to stop eavesdropping on somebody else's conversations...

Passing the hallway, I quickly head through the already opened sliding door and around the back of the house until I see a clothesline attached to two metal poles in the middle of a patch of grass. When I'm in front of it I put the basket down on the grass and begin to hang the sheets to dry. From the corner of my eye, I see Ryoma walking towards my direction while having his hands stuffed into the pocket of his navy blue sweatpants.

"Need help?" he asks when he's standing a good distance away from me and the metal pole next to me so he won't get in my way of working.

"No. You do enough of that for me. If this keeps up I'll need to find _another way_ to repay you again," I answer in a confident tone of voice and somewhat loud one when I get to the end of saying my last sentence.

"What gives? You're not avoiding me anymore."

I don't answer him back because I don't have an answer to give him this time.

Ryoma realizes this—my sudden discomfort when he asks me that question. So, he says something else that follows that.

"Forget it. You're back to your old self and that's all that matters."

"Why exactly does that matter? What, did you mean what you said when you told Ryoga-san that I'm your 'friend'?"

I know what Ryoma meant when he was talking about me to Ryoga, but for some reason, I bring it up anyway.

"Yea, I did."

My body freezes as I straighten out a pure white sheet on top of the clothesline that quickly dries when in contact with the afternoon sun.

"What, I can't call you my friend?"

I drop my arms to my side and slowly turn my body to face Ryoma.

I choose what words to carefully say to him.

"Well..I guess you can."

Everything that has happened between us so far has certainly brought us closer together, enough to be called that, so there is nothing wrong to.

But...

"Now, stop trying to repay me for everything and don't come near Seigaku's tennis club anymore."

Wait a second..

I stutter to say my words as I point to Ryoma as if accusing him of something wrong.

"Is- Is that why you said that?"

I put my hand down and then cross my arms when I figure out something about him.

"Ohh. You think I'm embarrassing as Rai. Is that it?"

"Yea, I do."

He's too blunt.

"Why you..!"

From the basket that is still full of damp sheets, I quickly grab a few small ones that are about the size of my bare hands and throw them at Ryoma as I run after him. He sees what I'm trying to do, so he quickly starts running away from me.

He stops when I hit him in the face with one of them.

Seeing what just happened, my pace slows down and I can't help but burst into laughter.

Laughter that soon turns into tears.

Tears of laughter. Tears of happiness.

•••

"Mada mada dane."

"Game set and match! Ryoma, six games to five!" I yell as loud as I can for both Ryoma and Ryoga to hear from either side of the tennis court.

"You only won because I'm jet-lagged!" Ryoga tiredly yells next but to Ryoma as he points with his racquet while walking forward, closer to the net.

"Whatever you say," Ryoma replies in a talking voice instead of yelling as he walks forward as well.

Sitting in the referee chair, I rest my elbow on the armrest so I can rest my cheek on the palm of my hand while watching them.

A small smile forms on my lips when I see them shake hands and continue to talk to one another.

I'm an only child, so I don't know how it is to have a sibling, but seeing them from where I am like this makes me wonder how wonderful it is to have one.

My stomach starts to gurgle.

I'm hungry...

"I don't mean to impose, but can I go make dinner now?" I shout out loud, trying not to interrupt their conversation.

The sun is setting now with darkness creeping in.

"Go," Ryoma answers me while he motions for me to go inside.

I then climb down the chair to do so.

Going inside, I head straight to the kitchen and towards the apron that Ryoma's mother's used to use that hangs on the wall beside the fridge to put it on and tie my hair in a low ponytail with a hair tie already wrapped around my wrist.

First, I'll start preparing the vegetables and meat. I'm cooking for one more person tonight and it's Ryoga, so I'll do my best and cook a lot! Cooking more results in more preparing, which shouldn't be a big deal as I have done something like this before.

Time flies by fast as this happens and in the end..I overestimate myself.

I didn't eat much this morning and for lunch. Not to mention those apple slices I never got a chance to finish, so cooking like this is making me even more fatigued.

I stop what I'm doing and put the knife that I have in my hand down on the cutting board to wipe the beads of sweat on my forehead with an already dirty rag.

No.

I can do this.

I'm almost done. I just have to cut these and throw them in the soup.

I turn my body to face the sink to throw the dirty rag next to it before going back to finishing up here. When I turn back around though, I see Ryoma standing right in front of me, causing my shoulders to jump in surprise.

"AHh. You _really_ have got to stop doing that!"

"Move."

"What..? Why?"

"So I can cut these."

I blankly stare at Ryoma who looks at me without any change of facial expression.

After blinking more than a few times at him I slide one step to my right to give him some room.

Well, this is a new side I'm seeing from him.

Watching Ryoma, I see him chop the tofu into sharp, even cubes and the scallions into thin, even slices like a pro.

Since when did he learn how to use a knife? And so professionally too. He's definitely better at it than me.

This shouldn't be a surprise. It's Ryoma.

"What else?"

"Huh?"

"What else do you need help with?"

"Um..."

I walk around Ryoma so I'm standing in front of the stove where a pot of boiling soup sits in order for me to pick up the wooden spoon that I put down on top of a small plate beside the stove earlier to stir the soup.

"Drop tofu in here a few at a time as I stir," I tell Ryoma what to do as I slowly stir the soup clockwise in circles.

Without speaking this time, Ryoma does what I say, carefully dropping a few cubes of tofu at a time.

Watching him, my eyes wander to look up at his face that is closer than I thought, which takes me by surprise for a bit. Although that happens, I don't take my eyes off him—he whose uniquely-colored hair that is still damp from taking a shower after his tennis match with Ryoga effortlessly falls over his sharp yet kind eyes that are oh-so focused.

He noticed how fatigued I am. That's why he's doing this.

Ryoma turns his head to look at me when he's done dropping the tofu in the soup.

Our eyes almost immediately and when this happens I quickly look elsewhere down at the soup that needs more ingredients to be mixed with.

"I need to..um..mix these in. You can wash the dishes? W-What are you..?"

I'm about to pick up a medium-sized bowl full of seaweed and carefully add it to the soup, but Ryoma starts to feel my forehead with the back of his hand.

"Your face is all red. You're-"

"I'm sure it's because..I-I've been in front of the soup for too long..! I'm fine," I cut Ryoma off, flustered, as I slightly lean back so Ryoma's hand isn't touching my forehead anymore.

I quickly face the kitchen counter to do what I needed to do in the first place while ignoring Ryoma who slightly tilts his head off to one side while he makes his way around me to do the dishes.

Turning the switch on the stove to low heat, I touch my cheeks with the back of my fingers.

Yeah, I'm sure it's because of that...

With Ryoma's help cooking, setting up dinner gets done faster than I thought.

•••

"Itadakimasu," the three of us say at the same time out loud before eating at the dining table that is full of steaming hot, traditional Japanese food that Ryoma and I prepared and cooked together.

We dig in, but because of curiosity I can't help but glance at Ryoga before taking a bite.

Glancing at Ryoga, I see him smile from ear to ear, making me mimic him in return.

"This is delicious," Ryoga praises me as he glances at me.

"I'm glad you like it," I say back with the same, unchanged smile.

I can't get all of the credit as that would be unfair..

I'm about to follow my words with something else, but Ryoma interrupts me instead.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Around five. My flight leaves at six."

I guess he doesn't care about getting credit for something like this, or he'd be embarrassed.

This goes to show that I know Ryoma way too well now. Wow.

It was bound to happen, spending this much time with him, especially living under the same roof as him. Whether it's a good or bad thing, I don't know.

On the contrary, dinner was a success.

Ryoga enjoyed the food and seemed to have a good time chattering with us while eating. Because he is a guest when we get done eating he is forced to go relax somewhere in the house in order for Ryoma and me to clean up.

After Ryoma and I grab the empty dishes and put them in the sink the two of us start doing dishes together. I rinse them and he soaps them. Afterward, I rinse them again and he dries them with a towel to put them away.

"I'm fine ya know. I ate, so I have enough energy to do this on my own," I try to clearly state to Ryoma.

"No you don't," he bluntly states back.

"And how do you know that?... I really can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"No."

I shoot Ryoma with a side glare.

I still don't know how he does it. He saw right through me _again_ even though I thought I was able to trick him through my straightforward words and actions.

I have enough energy to do tasks such as doing the dishes, but exhaustion is slowly starting to hit me again either way.

This is what I get for not being consistent with my meals and sleep.

For some reason Ryoma's words from his call with Sakuno earlier appear in my mind, making me hesitantly ask a question that I regret asking.

"Who are you going to bring to Ryoga-san's wedding?"

Ryoma turns his head to look at me with a surprised facial expression, which vanishes when I speak again.

"I didn't mean to, but I overheard you talking on the phone with Ryuzaki-san," I admit to Ryoma without looking up from washing the dishes.

"Dunno."

"I'm sure you have someone else in mind who you can take to go with you."

I'm sure of it.

Someone who he knows well enough. Someone who he is comfortable with to take with him to such a special occasion.

"Come with me, Hatanaka, to his wedding," Ryoma says as he stops drying the plate in his right hand with the towel in the other.

This time I look up from washing the dishes completely speechless.


	9. Chapter 9

author's note: I know Ryoga was only in the sequel but he still exists in the Prince of Tennis universe so that's why I included him in the story. I wanted to say that just in case any of you are wondering lol. Also, it took a long time to update because I like to edit my chapters many times so I won't be unsatisfied with my writing haha..Thanks again for reading and for those who just followed!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

It took some work getting into, wriggling and straightening it neatly in place, but I managed to get myself into it—this lavender mini dress with off-the-shoulder short sleeves with a ruffled, lace skirt that begins at the waist and ends above the knee. Throwing a silver, branded purse over one of my shoulders, it still stands out as it really has its own uniqueness to it with embroidered flower petals that cluster in the center where the bust area is and fade out to the sides of the sleeves.

Looking at myself in front of the body mirror in the bedroom, everything is done to perfection, even my night makeup look and curled hair that I did myself. The only thing that is left to be done to complete this look is to put on the lavender high heels that are near the front of the door of the house.

After hours of getting ready it is finally time to head towards the bedroom door.

I am about to exit the room with the tips of my fingers about to touch the doorknob. However, my body stops moving and my arm drops to my side. Suddenly, my feet move on their own, making my way back to the other side of the room to sit on top of the bed.

Why did I agree to this?

I should _not_ have agreed to this.

Ryoma told me that Ryoga mentioned that his wedding will be held with close family and friends, so _that_ is reassuring, but...

Why did he have to ask me out of anyone else?

_Knock knock!_

"Hatanaka, you ready?" I hear Ryoma ask from behind the shut door.

"Yeah, I'll be right out!" I shout back in order for him to clearly hear me.

"Ok. I'll be by the door waiting."

"Okay..!"

Today is already Ryoga's wedding.

It's too late to walk away from this now.

Taking a deep breath in and a deep breath out, I head out the door. When I'm near the front door Ryoma doesn't take mind of my presence as he is busy texting on his phone most likely texting Ryoga. I take this time to put my high heels on, slipping them on and adjusting the strap around my ankles. When I'm done I wait for Ryoma to get done with what he's doing.

I look down at what I'm wearing and then I look up at Ryoma back and forth a couple of times.

There's no doubt that he looks incredibly handsome in a dark, turquoise blazer over a white long-sleeved dress shirt, matching-colored slacks, and dress shoes.

He really went all out this time, even neatly doing his hair, combing back one side while letting his bangs fall and frame his face.

It is an important occasion for his older brother. His only sibling.

I went all out too. It has been quite a while though since I dressed up like this. I especially did so as Ryoma went out of his way to give me money to buy myself an outfit.

"You..."

I hear Ryoma speak all of a sudden, causing me to lift my head up.

Lifting my head up, I see Ryoma's eyes slowly widen and his jaw slightly drops while he puts his phone away in the left pocket of his slacks.

Seeing his reaction, I'm starting to get embarrassed, but at the same time really happy all of a sudden.

"What do you think?" I ask with a gentle smile as I hold onto the edge of the laced layer of the dress with both of my hands and somewhat twirl around like a ballerina.

Ryoma's facial expression changes into his usual, calm one.

"You look good. Let's go," is all Ryoma answers with before quickly turning around to grab his keys, unlock and head out the front door.

My lips form a thin line as my shoulders slump.

I guess that is all the reaction I am getting from him.

It is Ryoma after all.

I release a breath that I didn't know I was holding in for a while as I head out the front door.

•••

It was a Summer wedding in the late afternoon that all happened in the center of an open area full of healthy, clean-cut grass surrounded by citrus trees.

Entering, the scent of orange blossom can't be missed as well as the sight of it that is attached to each seated isle and the arbor where the bride and groom shall stand. It does not take long after Ryoma and I arrive for the rest of the guests to arrive and take their seats. When everyone has taken their seat the priest and groom enter. The priest tells us to stand, so we stand. Afterward, the beautiful bride makes her entrance as she is escorted by her father.

How wonderful it is to experience a beloved moment between two people who are truly in love.

From when we sit back down, watching and listening to the bride and groom speak their vows to when we stand back up, cheering...

Every moment of it was indeed wonderful.

•••

"I'm glad you can make it..!" Ryoga says with a smile as he makes his way towards Ryoma and me with his bride when he catches sight of the both of us from afar when us guests get inside the hall of the wedding reception.

Ryoma and I are about to take our assigned seats at one of the round tables decorated with bouquets and scented candles of some more orange blossom, but in the middle of the hall, we stop walking.

Turning around, Ryoma and I happily greet Ryoga and Yui. Ryoma first introduces himself to Yui since he has never properly met her before. After they are done I introduce myself to her as well.

The four of us talk to each other for a bit. Ryoga and I even have a little conversation. A little conversation with just the two of us speaking and listening to each other.

"I'm glad Ryoma has someone like you by his side."

Not knowing exactly what Ryoga is talking about as what he said can have different connotations, I question him.

"What?"

"Back at the house, I've seen the way he looks at you and treats you. I can tell you're someone he really cares about. Even if it is after he went through such a tough time in his life, it's nice to know that he has someone by his side now."

Hearing Ryoga speak some more, I don't know how to respond. As something gets me curious, however, I question him again, particularly about something that he mentioned.

"Tough time..?"

"You know about it, right? The time he didn't show up in front of anyone at all? Everyone thought he fell off the face of the Earth and really quit tennis. Eventually, he came around, decided to stay here in Japan. It took him a few years, but he came around. I knew he would."

Before I could respond Yui interrupts Ryoga, telling him that they should take their seats at their own table now. Afterward, they both take their leave to head in the far back of the room where a rectangular table sits in the middle of it. That is when Ryoma and I take our seats, too as it is also time to eat.

Ryoma and I eat the food when they're served and the drinks that are served to us as well.

"Mmm..! This is delicious," I comment after tasting a new dish, each flavorful in its own way.

Even though I savor the food and drinks in my mouth and I listen to the music coming from the stereos hidden in the corners of the ceiling in the room, I can't stop thinking of what Ryoga said about Ryoma.

Taking one final bite of my dessert, I realize only until after I'm done eating that Ryoma is not sitting in the chair next to me anymore. Being seated with a group of people I don't know of, I start to look around the room for him.

Twisting my body to get a good look in all directions, I spot Ryoma standing outside past the entrance and exit door that are wide open for anyone to freely come in and out of. Since I'm done eating and don't know what else to do I adjust the strap of my bag over my right shoulder and then stand up from my seat to head where Ryoma is. When I'm close enough behind him I tap on his shoulder to get his attention. As he turns his body to face me, I receive my answer as to why he is out here.

"Well, well, who may this be?" a man who looks like he is in his late forties, wearing casual and traditional more so than formal attire curiously asks when he sees me.

I slightly bow in respect.

"Sorry. I didn't know Ryoma-san was with someone. Did I interrupt something..?"

"No, not at all. We just got done talking," a woman who looks like she is in her early thirties, wearing a loose, simple colored dress as formal attire reassures me that I am no bother at all to the both of them.

I look to Ryoma for him to introduce them to me since I don't know who they are and I have already gotten their attention.

Ryoma hesitates to talk at first while lowering his head to look down at me, but he does it anyway.

"Hatanaka, these are my parents..my old man and my mom."

Hold on...

Parents?!

"Hello, my name is Raina Hatanaka. It's very nice to meet you," I somehow manage to say, introducing myself as I deeply bow in respect to them.

Lifting the upper half of my body back up, I am met with warm smiles and bowing with the head coming from them both.

"It's nice to meet you, too," they both say almost at the same time.

"I'm a bit cold, so.."

"Right..We're going to head back inside. Again, it was nice to meet you Hatanaka-san."

As they pass by Ryoma and me to head back inside the hall I bow in respect again but with my head this time.

"I just met your parents," I finally speak in amazement to Ryoma after watching his parents leave and take their assigned seats at their own table in the back next to Ryoga and Yui.

Ryoma replies with a nod and then says, "Un," before walking along the cement path lit up by lamposts that leads to another direction besides the parking lot.

I follow Ryoma, catching up to him in strides until I am walking next to him.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere. To get some fresh air."

As Ryoma and I continue to walk side by side like this all of the events that have happened tonight repeat in my head.

No matter what a person does in his or her day to day life, time passes by. Whether bad or good things happen, life goes on.

In this world, it's the same thing.

Unintentionally, my eyes wander until they land upon Ryoma's face.

It's obvious that he doesn't let his past affect him anymore. He's been through so much and yet, he's content, happy with how he is living his life now.

The events of what happened the other night repeats in my head as well.

Past

"Earlier when I saw you and your friends... It was touching. All of you are so happy with your lives, especially when you guys are together. But for me... I-"

I thought there were no more, but droplets of hot, burning tears start to fall from my swollen eyes one by one, which causes me to start biting my bottom lip as I keep making eye contact with Ryoma.

"You wonder why you're not like that, too. You're not happy, but you hide your true feelings because you want to be," Ryoma finishes my sentence as we continue to not break eye contact.

Present

I notice Ryoma stop walking, so I do the same.

I lower my head to look down at the cement floor and then ask Ryoma a question.

"How did you do it? Find happiness even after what you went through in the past?"

I turn my body until I am directly facing Ryoma this time. I also lift my head up so I can look him straight in the eye.

"I heard from Ryoga-san how you were going through such a tough time in your life that you almost quit tennis. You were just like me before, weren't you? Hiding your true feelings because you wanted to be happy?"

I can't read Ryoma as all he does is look back at me with those golden, brown eyes of his that shine brighter than the darkness of the night.

Minutes that feel like hours pass until suddenly a cold breeze crawls up my skin while my falling curls scatter away from my face, causing me to instinctively squint and close my eyes while I slowly place my arms on top of my biceps.

As the wind dies down I open my eyes again only to be met with Ryoma who is way closer than before, placing his blazer over my shoulders.

"The reason why you're easy too read. It's because of that," Ryoma lightly grabs one of my forearms to put my arm through one of the sleeves of his blazer.

I don't say a word or do anything as Ryoma continues to speak and grab my other forearm to put my other arm through the other sleeve of his blazer.

"Yea. I used to be like you. There was a point in my life when I felt stuck. Where I felt I was doing the same thing over and over again. I didn't know what I wanted to do for the rest of my life anymore when I was forced to look towards my future. What I was doing with tennis, being a part of competitions or having different jobs across the world that had to do with tennis. As I grew up into an adult I lost what it meant to have fun playing tennis again and being with friends and family. When I went back home to Japan I was reminded of all that... In the end, when it comes to being happy, just find what makes you genuinely smile..what you like..are passionate about. Keep following them _because_ it makes you happy while coming to terms with the past and moving on from the past."

After Ryoma speaks with total honesty about his past, present, and future I don't have anything to say. Understanding what Ryoma is saying though, I let my eyes land on the view behind Ryoma and then the view from all around us.

Looking around, I take in my surroundings now.

Ryoma and I are standing in the middle of an area in front of a tall oak tree covered in fairy lights that are next to a view of a lake that reflects the lights coming from it and the many lamposts lighting up the cement pathway.

Lifting my head up higher, there is a breathtaking view of a shower of stars that fall and blanket across the night sky.

A view that is simple yet beautiful.

The reason why I'm smiling so easily like this these days is that something like this makes me happy.

Lately, I have been so focused on the things that were worrying me and making me feel depressed that I wasn't able to see the things that I already have, what I am already blessed with. Because of that, I wasn't able to notice the many things that made me happy until now.

"Being happy isn't as difficult as you think."

I lower my head a bit until I can look back at Ryoma.

We stayed like this for a while, having a conversation with just our eyes.

As we continue to gaze into each other's eyes, I catch Ryoma's eyes suddenly flicker down to glance down at my lips. With his eyes meeting mine once more he slowly closes the distance between us and leans in towards me to gently press his lips against mine. As our lips meet our kiss remains gentle as well as soft.

In the darkness that I see as my eyes flutter closed all that I see are sparks.


End file.
